


Going Back in One Direction

by FlirtyHale



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, back to the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the year 2038 and 17 year old Eleanor is Harry and Louis’ kid, her dads haven’t been having the best marriage. lots of fighting and cheating but yet they remain together. which takes a toll on her and her family. She hears stories from her aunts uncles and  grandparents how happy they were with each other once they figured out what the circumstance was with each other back when. And she completely envy's them all. one night she hears her dads talking about possibly getting a divorce. Now it’s all up to her to get her dads pasts to be changed so they have an amazing future. So what happens when she goes back in time and things get tricky and secrets are told, tragedy strikes and jealous is the key. **Following the plot of the first back to the future movie…just different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was ridiculously fun to write if i remember correctly. I wrote it a whole summer ago isnt that crazy but yeah it was on my tumblr and now its here surprise!
> 
> If you like Back To The Future Fics go read HickeyStyles Reversal. You will not regret it i promise you.
> 
> i got good replies on Tumblr about it so i'm hoping for good stuff here too!
> 
> Enjoy!

I felt my eyes droop, then suddenly bounce back open as I tried to keep entertained on today’s physics lesson,but I was feeling the lack of sleep from last night’s event. Once again my eyes shut, and that memory raced through my head as if I was reliving it all over again.

 I could hear the yelling come from downstairs, “You come home drunk every night Lou?! This has to stop!”  
“I-I’m not drunk Harry I’m just perfectly fine!” then a loud crash of glass and wood echoed through the household. I curled underneath my blanket, not expecting that. I am stronger than that. I was not afraid of my own two fathers but I felt so lost and hopeless. As if I were a child that was lost at the fair or in mall. Where you think your life is going to continue this way until the day you die and there’s no happy ending. That’s how I feel. Yes, I’ve grown up into this young woman with my parents non-stop fighting since I was around the age of thirteen, that’s when I first noticed something wrong, something completely opposite than what they would normally be with each other.  There was no more lingering eyes, sweet talk, touches or kisses. They fight a lot, and by a lot a mean i two times a week. It’s just lately it’s gone from bad to worse, and I would rate this as probably their worse fight yet.  
“Jesus Louis! You fuck up everything!”  
“Me? I fuck up everything? I’m just trying to cope with you cheating on me with every dick you can get!”  
Another loud crash. Remembering the sad sounds of my papa crying sent me to tears. I grabbed my phone out from under my pillow and texted my auntie Cher.  
  
 _(12:34 am) -There doing it again. And I think this might be their worst fight yet_.  
  
I listened for any other signs of yelling or sobbing but nothing was nothing to be heard,  
Beep. I looked down at my phone.  
  
 _(12:36)-Are you okay El? Do you need me to come get you?_  
  
I kept one ear open as I typed my message   
  
 _(12:38) -I think they stopped. For now. But I’m okay, if anything else goes wrong I’ll text you again._  
  
(12:38)- are you sure? I can send Zayn over to make them stop arguing.  
  
(12:39)- I’m fine! Don’t send uncle Zayn over it will only cause more problems.  
  
(12:39)- okay…well you better text me as soon as anything! Happens k baby girl?!  
  
(12:40)- I promise xx  
  
(12:40)- good. Now get some sleep. xx  
  
(12:41)- I will night xx  
  
The minute I set my phone down on the night stand I heard the house phone go off.  
  
***  
The next morning I woke up by the sound of my alarm and the house oddly quiet for a Monday morning. Usually the rumble of the washing machine would shake my wall next to my bed, or the even the aroma of tea or coffee would awake me, but nothing. I stepped out of bed and began to get ready. Straightening my brown hair that looked a lot like papa’s but my green eyes stuck out, obviously coming from dad’s side of the family easily making me an equal part of both my parents. My birth mum is my dad’s sister, I called Her auntie Gemma, the odd time I call her mum like on mothers days or her birthday, but that’s about it I’m more comfortable with my dad’s than my mum.  
I crept down the stairs looking around the large foyer for any sight of damaged furniture or glass shards all over the floor. But everything was cleaned up, that was probably papa’s doing.  
I stepped down of the stairs and slowly entered the kitchen, expecting to see both of them sitting at the table in silence across from each other like normal mornings before both would set off to work without a word. But today papa was sat at the table his back facing me as he talked sterling on the phone. I ducked behind the wall, hoping he didn’t hear me walk in but thankfully he didn’t and continued to talk.

“Yes that’s correct.”

“Mmhmm… How much would it be for a starter fee?”

“I see, Yes I think we can do that though.”

“A reason? I have to tell you why? What kinda of question is that?”

I felt my breath catch in the throat; huh who is he talking to? And why is he in a suit. I bit down on my lip.

“Yes one daughter.”

“We’ve made the mutual decision that we no longer want to be with each other.”

I fell down along the wall. My body began to shake and I didn’t know what to think. They were actually going to end it, end Larry?! Do they know how happy they make their fans and the rest of the LGBT communities around the world? God they have no idea what they’re doing.

“Yes okay. Bye now.” The beep of the off button echoed in the kitchen. I heard him sigh as he roughly sat down at the table. I can’t cry I thought I can’t I’m not even supposed to know. I sat there for a few more moments, wavering the options of either just running out the house blaming it on being late for an emergency school newspaper meeting, which would be a complete lie. Or I go in there and put on my best acting skills and be strong, talk to papa as I’ve heard nothing for the past two days. I had to choose quickly and I did. I got up, pulled my phone and headphones out of my bag and put them into my ears, blasting some of Kayne Wests comeback album. I twirled into the kitchen and slipped, making me whack into the counter and fall to the ground.

“Oh my god. Eleanor! Are you alright?” Papa rushed to my side as I just laughed, pulling my headphones out of my ears as I took his hand and got up.

“I’m fine, just slipped. I’m such a klutz.” I shook my head in shame, a smile still on my face.

“You probably got that from me… sorry ‘bout that.” he nervously scratched at the back of his neck.

“Oh Pa, you know I could never blame you for anything.” I smiled brightly as I hugged him.

“Good.” He nodded and hugged me back. “Someone’s looked fresh today…what’s the deal?” I asked, trying hard not to act as if anything was wrong. “Just a meeting today with the management.” he fixed his tie up, and piled some papers together shoving them into a large duffle bag.

“I can’t believe you guys are still under their supervision.” I groaned dramatically and grabbed an apple out of the fridge. “Only for a little while” he sighed, and he stood in an awkward silence in the kitchen. “Pa… can I ask you something?”

“Of course, baby girl? What’s up?” he leaned against the counter

“Where’s dad?” His posture shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the topic. “Oh um… he… um a..” he stuttered, twirling around and began to shuffle for things into his bag. Almost ignoring me completely.”Please… I just need to know…” I half begged, my voice cut out with a shaky tone to it.

“H-he went to stay at your Uncle Zayn’s house for a few days.”

“Oh…Okay.” that’s all I could say. I didn’t want to make him feel any worse for the rest of the day, when he wanted to talk he would talk. Right…?

“So um…” he cleared his throat “Anything exciting happening at school today?”  
I thought for a minute about the day ahead of me “N0 not really…well uncle- I mean Mr.Payne is doing this huge lecture about physics in math today…” I shrugged  
Papa just laughed, “Well knowing Liam he’ll make it really fun and quirky, making sure to get everyone involved.”  
Now it was my turn to laugh,” Yeah right. Try and get 32, 17 year olds to participate in a physics lecture at 8:30 in the morning. Not gonna happen.” I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the door frame to the kitchen.  
“Well at least I know you’ll participate.” he winked.  
 _‘Yeah that’s if I don’t fall asleep first‘_ , I wanted to yell but bit my tongue instead.  
“You can count on it.” I faked a smile and with a wave of my hand I turned to rush out the door. I was yawning  the whole way as I drove to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the short chapters

And now here I sit, half a sleep with a bubbly Uncle- I mean math teacher pacing back and forth messily writing down formula’s on the board as We— the students are supposed to write them down but instead we just connected our iPads to the screen and copied everything Mr.P wrote down with one click of a button. “Okay… Now I see that everyone is Sorta of getting this. There are a couple people nodding their- Eleanor? Everything okay?” The mention of my name made me jump up and straighten my posture. “Sorry sorry. I’m fine. Really Just continue” I rushed out the minute he turned his back I slumped back down again my elbow propped up on the desk as it held my head. My eyes started getting heavier and heavier with every tick of the clock, I was so tired, hearing both my dad’s continue to argue till 2:30 in the morning from either in the kitchen or their bedroom, which is just down the hall from mine. I thought about texting auntie Cher again, but I ended up actually falling asleep for a few minutes until there was another crash of glass or something.  
Uncle Liam definitely knew about my Dads problems, and Auntie Cher probably texted him this morning about what had gone down last night, that’s why he wasn’t so mad about me half falling asleep in his class. I felt a weird tap on my shoulder as I spun around and noticed Jamie, a boy about 6’1, a forward on the school’s football team. His gorgeous silky brown hair, tanned skin and his crisp blue eyes that were so dreamy you could melt away in them.  
“Lia said there’s a note on your iPad” he tried to whisper but his voice came out louder than should have, I gave him a look and shushed him with a smile tugging in my lips, Not only was he drop dead gorgeous, he was my best friends twin brother. I spun around I’m my seat and carefully opened my tablet and read the message.

-Dad told me what’s going on at home. Wanna come stay over at my house tonight? Xx -Lia

Geez does everyone suddenly know about my problems or something.

-yeah that would be nice. I need to get away from home xx

-sounds good. :)

“Lia we aren’t using our iPads for anything just yet” Mr. P grabbed the small technology device out of her hands.  
“Sorry Dad. I mean- Mr.pay- Wait… Daaaaaaad this is confusing!” she wined as the rest of the class laughed at her antics.  
“Moving on!” Mr.P announced, the only sound of Lia’s pouty huff was heard from around the classroom.

 

The bell rang 20 minutes later, and a rush of relief was spread throughout the classroom as everyone began to exit.  
“Remember Unit 4 test on Friday! Oh! Eleanor can I talk to you for a second” Uncle Liam asked from sitting at his desk. I spun around on the balls of my feet, my brown hair spinning with me “s-sure” I stuttered as I walked over to his desk. The last few people left and he got up to shut the door.  
“How’s life at home?” he began as he walked closer to me.  
I sat down on top of one of the desks. “Same old same old” I sighed rubbing my eyes with my hands.  
“Cher told me what happened last night. How many nights in a row has this been?”  
I sighed “8” “Either one comes home drunk or the other is caught with someone else. They rarely talk and they don’t even sleep in the same room anymore. Dad left sometime early this morning, Pa said he is at Zayn’s but something in his voice just didn’t seem right. And and It’s just all crashing and burning…” I felt my eyes start to weld up and I hung my head into my hands. A comforting arm was strung around my shoulders pulling me into a tight embrace, that I immediately took to.  
“Everything is going to be okay El. You just gotta give it time, this is just a rough patch for them; they used to be the sweetest happiest couple I don’t know where everything went wrong…”

“Me either… I just want things like they were” I fought back the feeling of tears just itching to escape my eyes. Liam Exhale and held me close to him “Just remember things will turn out for the better, I’m sure of it.” I wiped my eyes with my forearm “I really hope you’re right, Uncle Li” I sighed in his shoulder.

 

As the day progressed I began to feel a bit better, everyone making me smile and laugh, almost completely erasing everything that happened last night. Plus with all the reminders from Lia about going over to her house after school kept me motivated to get the day over and done with. I text Pa at lunch asking him if it was alright if I stay over at Lia’s house, and Of course it was,

“Heeeey!” a heard a voice trail from behind me, an Emphasise on the Eh part. I turned around to see Lia, Brittney and Ella. All had their lunches on trays and heading in my direction, I wasn’t all the hungry so I didn’t bother to buy lunch.

“How you holdin up?” Ella slid into the bench and sat next to me, putting her elbow on the table holding her head up and turning to look at me with a sad smile.

“I’m alright” I shrugged, truly I felt numb. It was a weird feeling like I was here but I wasn’t. I didn’t share that with them though. They didn’t need to know.

“Hun, you look far from just ‘alright’ “Brittney nodded at me, handing me her compact. “Did you even get ready this morning? You look like you just rolled out of bed”

“Britt!” Lia yelped, hitting her in the ribs.

“Sorry if being blunt makes me a bitch” she flipped her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder and huff’d, sighing as she took a bite of her sandwich.

“You look perfectly beautiful El, don’t let little miss bitch over here ruin more of your day” Lia coax, trying to cover up Brittney’s words.

“It’s okay. Honestly I’m not giving a shit with anything today.” I rolled my eyes, and place my head down on the table.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ella asked, lightly touching my arm in a comforting way. I just shrugged again, Of course I want to talk about it. My parents Hate each other, I don’t know if they even care enough to tell me anything They haven’t told me they love me in years I feel like furniture. Just being tossed around and stuck in between the 2 people I really love and care about. How do they raise a child and suddenly become these reviling enemies. I want to be mad but they’re my parents for god’s sake! How could I ever be mad at them for giving me a life that was so amazing, how could I stay mad at them for who knows how long because they are having troubles communicating, and it’s so fucking frustrating. I stood up abruptly, grabbing my bag and kicked my way over the bench and stalked away to the bathroom. The tears stinging my eyes like acid, and my throat all dry and weak that if I made one sudden movement I would crumble. Then my phone buzzed in my bag.


	3. Chapter 3

I pushed the door open and made my way over to the sinks placing my bag on the counter. I grabbed my phone and stared at the screen.

_(1) Message from Aunt Lottie_

I slid my phone unlocked and read the message

_-          Your Father wanted me to let you know that he is speaking with your dad at the moment._

And that was it. I crumbled down onto the dirty bathroom floor, letting the burning tears stream down my face as I read that message over and over. I didn’t know whether to be happy that they are actually talking or mad that they had to get Lottie to tell me about them speaking instead of themselves. Everything built inside me, all the anger and frustration I picked my bag up and through it across the room, letting it smack against the wall. I curled up against the wall hugging my knees and sobbed into them. That was when I knew I had officially cracked.

 

I stayed in there in till final block. Skipping both my classes, I only replied to Lottie with a quick Thanks. And she replied back with a heartfelt comment, and how if anything else were to happen she would let me know. I heard the final bell ring and I cautiously got up fixed my eyes and cheeks in the mirror, they still would be a tad more pink than normal but i didn’t give a shit, I grabbed my bag and made my way out of the bathroom, rushing out of the school and to my car. Making sure to not to be seen by anyone.

The minute I turned into my street I felt the guilt and disappointment, with a pinch of anxiety blast through my veins and settle into my stomach. What If they were both home, and they were fighting and I walked in obviously we can’t ignore that or what If school called and told them I skipped 2 periods, I would be in knee deep in shit. But hopefully there too involved in their own problems to notice the phone ringing or the beep of the answering machine, I slowly crept closer to my house, eying the drive way to see if either a BMW or Porsche was sitting out front. But neither were, I felt a wave of relief as I pulled my Lincoln into the cleared drive way and got out. A rush of wind cooled me down as I grabbed my bag and hurried inside.

 

I am supposed to be over at Lia’s in an hour that should give me enough time to get some things together. I unlocked the front door and called out just in case “Anyone home?!” no reply.

I through my shoes off and sauntered into the kitchen placing my bag on the chair, I gazed around and didn’t notice anything different. So I began my way up stairs and began to pack my overnight back listening to the radio as I grabbed Pj’s, a clean clothes for tomorrow, maybe an extra pair of each just in case I stay there for another night. I waltz around my room and suddenly was intrigued by something the lad on the radio was saying “Well it looks like tonight is a night for staying in. Clouds heading in from the east, should rain in the next half an hour.”

Damn. I thought. Maybe I’ll just end up driving over to her house, even though it was a block away. Whatever. I hurried to pack throwing in a couple magazines, my phone charger, a pillow and blanket. I brushed my hair once and then throw the brush into my bag as well, I shut my radio off and zipped up my bag and ran my way down the stairs into the kitchen to grab my school bag as well.

 

 i looked out the window and noticed the wind already had picked up, and faint lighting in the distance, guess I’m driving. I grabbed my keys and just as I turned to walk out the kitchen I noticed something on the table. I cocked my head and slowly lingered over to it. There was a bottle and some paper, I leaned my head over and let me eyes graze across the items. The Bottle was half empty with the words Grey Goose inscribed in the label, Vodka was the liquor inside it. And to my surprise the paper on the table wasn’t paper, they were pictures torn in half probably a good 50 pictures torn into half’s or thirds. As I picked one up and fit it together I realized it was my dad’s wedding pictures. I stood in awe, I had no clue who would do this, Pa wouldn’t well if he was drunk he would and Dad would if he was really pissed off but I just couldn’t process the dead.

 

 I brushed it off and piled all the ripped up pictures into my bag, I looked at the open bottle of vodka unsure of what to do, I sniffed it the strong sent stinging my nostrils. I felt like a relief kinda, the sting hurt more than my heart and head combined just made me forget about my problems for a second. I looked around the kitchen just in case, and took a swig of the alcohol feeling it burn down my throat and into my stomach. It felt so good. I took one more sip and tightened the lid on it, putting it back into the cupboard as i walked my way out the front door and locked it up, I got to my car unlocked it and through my bags into the back seat and hopped into the driver’s seat and backed out of the drive way. I made my way in the direction of Lia’s house, the wind creating big gusts as it pushed my car to the right, I steered in order to not hit one of the car parked along the street. Jesus, I muttered as the wind flew me to the right again. Then the sky when black, completely pitch black. Whoa… I gazed up at the sky and immediately the sky lit up with a strike of lighting and thunder directly after. I slammed on the brakes just realizing the orange and red tree in front of me falling to the ground blocking the road in burning wood. What the Fuck! I screamed and got out of the car momentarily, looking around at all the houses which looked deserted. “HELP!” I screamed as loud as I could. “HELP SOMEONE!” I tried to scream a bit loud but with the wind whistling it only sounded like a whisper.

Then I noticed 2 headlights heading towards me, I waved my hands and they began to drive closer at me. “OVER HERE! HELP!” I shouted. I continued to wave me hands, around the area i thought they would stop they didn’t I sounded like a rev of the engine, was that person going faster? “STOP STOP STOP!” I yelled frantically flailing around. But the car just continued to drive closer and closer and soon there were only 10 feet between us. “NO I! STOP STOP I’M RIGHT HERE JUST-“

And that was it.


	4. Chapter 4

“Look at her weird clothes.” A voice giggled.

“Shut up. They’re not that bad.”

“Whatever. Hey look! I think she’s waking up…” One voice whispered, sounding sort of familiar.

“Don’t be ridiculous…” another voice barked, sounding familiar too.

“No look.”

“Lottie? Fizzy?” I groaned in pain blinking my eyes open. Two gasps escaped their mouths and my eyes shot open as I sat straight up. I looked over at the two girls clung to each other in fear, their eyes big and pupils blown out. They were young, very young, younger than me it looked like. I took a nervous look at them, They looked a lot like my aunts and sounded like my aunts too but what? I was so confused. What the fuck is going on I clung onto the comforter that was draped across my body.

“H-h-how d-do you k-know our names?” Fizzy stuttered, her body shaking.

“I-you- both of you. Are my aunts…” I slurred, my head began pounding as I hit my head with my hand trying to relieve the pain.

“Oh god. I think our brother hit you harder than we thought…” Lottie said, thinking out loud. I looked at her in awe “Who hit me?” I held my head in both hands eying both of them for answers. Now they looked at my in in confusion. I jerk my head back in offence as they looked at me like I was from a different planet. “It was our lunatic brother he was driving and didn’t see you he ended up hit up with his car. It wasn’t major though just a little bump so we brought you inside but now we think maybe he hit you harder than we thought…” Lottie explained.

“Maybe we should get mum and take her to the hospital…” Fizzy asked turning to her older sister.

“No no I’m fine, I swear just some Advil and should be good” I rushed, no way was I going anywhere. I had no clue even where I even was at the moment.

“Um okay sure. I’ll be right back” Lottie got up and walked to the door “You coming Fizzy?” she asked

“Mhmm.” she nodded still looking at me as the fourteen year old exited. I fell back into the mess of pillows staring at the ceiling. ‘Where am I?’ I thought. I glanced out the corners of my eyes at the room around me. me noticing a calendar handing on the wall by the door, Pa always had one in the house people called him old fashion but I like it that way. I sprung from the bed and made my way closer to the door focusing on the Calendar, The month it is hanging on is June, well that’s correct. The days crossed out told that today was the 10 that, was right too. So what could be wrong… I stared up and down at the Hello Kitty calendar that’s when I see it. The Year : 2012.

I flew back away from the date teller; my hands run up into my hair and pull down on the long strands of golden chocolate colored locks. I wanted to scream. This has to be wrong! This has to be a joke, a sick terrible joke where Lia or someone will pop out. Where are the cameras. I held my breath and sat on the edge of the bed forcing myself to try and not throw up. Then Lottie walked in, with a glass and bottle of Advil in her hands.

“What year is it?!” I demand, in a harsh tone that I shouldn’t have used. She jumps a bit at the tone of my voice and place the glass and bottle on the dresser in the room “It’s 2012” she answered a slight shake to her body.

A noise escapes my mouth that I’m not too sure is even human. “How old are you?”

“16” I jumped back on the bed and scream in the back of my throat. I fucking time traveled, back in time where my aunt is now suddenly 16 and that’s like 26 years into the past and I have no freaking clue how I got here. Do I tell someone, do I act normal cause at this moment I’m not doing a very good job of it. I shook violently on the bed, heavily breathing through my mouth just like the way I breathe when I get anxiety attacks.

“A-are you okay?” Lottie asked, staying as far away from me as possible. I shook my head no.

“Do you need something?Anything?”

“Can I ask you more questions?”

“Um sure?” she replied, still kinda confused even after she agreed.

“No matter how weird they may sound you have to answer.”

“Okay I promise.” she crept a little closer, and I began to calm down. “And you cannot repeat any of what I say to you to anyone. Okay?”

“Yes yes I agree whatever you need I’m not going to judge or tell a soul just give me the questions” She groaned in annoyance. “ Do you know about Larry? Larry Stylinson?”

“Oh please don’t tell me your one of them Shippers” she looked scared almost, like I was about to attack her. “ Wait no what? No I’m not a stripper!”

“No not a stripper. A Shipper. S-h-I-p-p-e-r.”

” no(No I) i am not a “Shipper” whatever that is… just do you know about it?”

“Yes I know about it.”

“Has my- I mean your brother come out yet?” that one was pretty blunt to start off with but whatever.

“Um No?! what are you even-“

“You promised not to judge.”

“Right.” she nodded and continued to listen. “One Direction?”

“Yep. Hottest boy band in the world at the moment. Actually Lou is home for 2 weeks before their tour starts in America,”

“Okay, good to know. You know Liam? Niall? Zayn? Da- I mean Harry?”

“Yes of course.”

I nodded again, okay good to know something’s are normal. “ Liam and Niall, they aren’t together I’m guessing.”

“Niam shipper too… Really? No they are not.”

“I’m not a Whatever this shipper nonsense is. I have no idea even what your taking about!”

“A shipper is someone who supports either a real couple or 2 people who they think should be a couple. Shipping the relationship almost” she clarified with a knowing nod.

“well then okay. I’m definitely not one of them. Are Cher and Zayn together?”

“Where are you getting these ideas….um a what’s you name?”

I paused for a second, what if there are 2 of me here. Wait a second, I’m not even born yet. I laughed out loud “Sorry I’m Eleanor, but people call me El for short. These ‘ideas’ you can’t tell no one. Alrightly!”

“I gotcha.” she winked “So Do you live around here? I’ve never seen you around…”

“I’m from London,” well Just the future London.

“I see…” she nodded now sitting on the opposite side of the bed from me, getting a bit more comfortable with me. I could feel it.

“What are you doing here?”

I thought quickly “I’m visiting family…”

“Ohhh” she nodded “Is that why you’re in this fancy get up?!”

“Excuse me?”

“Your clothes. Their a bit…Different…”

I looked down at my purple and gray washed half jean half spanx, and my pink button up.

“How…Different…?”

“It looks like a My Little Pony through up on you.”

I gasped, appalled at her words.

“That is harsh. I happen to love my clothes. Their very in this season.”

“From what Century?” she laughed.

“Oh you have no idea” I muttered under my breath.

“So Do they know you’re here?”

I froze for a second. Did she know? Was she the person who brought me here?

“Ummm who?”

“You family… Do they know you’re in Doncaster?”

I smacked my lips together “Mmm I think they might…” I looked at both of them.

“Okay.” She nodded.

“Lottie!?” A voice called from down the hall.

“I’m in my room!” Lottie called back “I am with Eleanor. The girl you hit with your car. She’s pretty messed up the only thing she remembers is that she’s here visiting family” Footsteps grew closer towards the door as I watched, a taller tanned skin man, about 5’8 with golden brown tousled hair brilliant blue eyes and a slight stubble on his chin stood leaning against the door frame in a Blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans. His arms defining his biceps and his shirt tight around his waist outlined his perfectly chiseled a s. My jaw dropped slightly at the sight of him, he was drop dead gorgeous. “Hi, I’m Louis.” he waved. Then it hit me. I just got turned on by my own dad.


	5. Chapter 5

"H-h-hi! I’m Eleanor" the looks on his face told me I was being a bit to chipper.

"That’s a really pretty name, Eleanor" he gracefully walked closer to me.

"Well of course dumb ass you picked it" I mumbled

"What?!" His head turned towards me.

"Nothing! Just nothing!" I blushed instantly, feeling the blotchy red spots creep up my neck, it sent me into a panic.

"I’m really sorry about hitting you. My phone was ringing and it just wouldn’t shut up. I tried to stop it but I was paying more attention to the phone and not where I was driving."

"It’s alright; I’m still a little messed up. But I’ll be back to normal soon" I hope…

"Okay. Well if there’s anything I can do. Like drive you back to your family’s house…."

I cringed. Crap what am I supposed to do… “I-um you see… There’s been-“

"You can’t remember where your family’s house is can you?" he smiled.

“Um… YEAH. I can’t remember… ya know because you hit me with your car” I rambled, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. This is my dad standing in front of me; 26 years younger, and he looks like that I can’t believe I just. I shivered. I just thought my dad was hot. I threw up in the back of my throat, I held my hand to my chest and one hand up into my hair “Oh god” I mumbled.

“What’s wrong?!” he asked sounding concerned. My breath slowly became uneven, “I- just. AIR! I NEED AIR!” I panicked and pushed past da- I mean Louis and Lottie, down the stairs and out to the backyard. I knew this house inside out; I was over here every day when I was growing up. I planted my hands on the railing and sucked in the crisp fresh air, feeling my lungs inhale and exhale I began to feel at ease. I sunk down on to the deck and sat there. I have no idea what is going on, where I am, how I’m supposed to get back. I was officially having a panic attack.

“Hon, are you alright?” a sweet soothing voice sounded from around the corner. a voice that I loved so much.

“no, no not really…” I replied huddling my knees to my chest.

A Dark haired brunette walked from around the corner. Her hands locked together in front of her as she walked towards me. Wow, Grandma was gorgeous and so young too. Well Obviously she’s young, 26 years in the past, I think that has something to do with it.

“What’s wrong? You need to tell me so I can help you”

“I-i-I I think I’m just dehydrated… and being out in this air. I’m starting to feel better” I lied as I stood up. “If you’re sure. Why don’t you come inside, I’ll fix you something to drink” she invited with a wave of her hand towards the house.

“Ok…sure” I nodded with a smile and walked behind her into the house.

 

“My name’s Jay by the way” she smiled as she placed a glass in front of me.

“I know that…

“What?” She spun around with a confused look on her face.

“I’m Eleanor” I smiled back and watched her pour lemonade into the glass.

“oh… that’s a really pretty name, Eleanor”

“So I’ve been told” I sighed and took a long drink of my lemonade.

“So what are you doing here?”

“i- um… pardon?” looked at her completely muddled. Like she knew about my time travel or something.

“What are you doing here in Doncaster?” she replied a cheer tone in her voice, just the way like she always talks when she’s interested.

“Oh I’m here visiting family…”

“Oh I see… Do you need to call them or something…?”

“I um… see that… i don’t remember their phone number or address. I was visiting my… my Aunt. Yeah my aunt and she- she just moved and got a new phone number too. so I don’t remember it”

“Oh you poor thing. Is there anyone I can call for you help you find your aunt’s house or someone you may know.” I felt a weird sensation like something rumbling from deep inside me, like a sigh or something. Like I was being told a sigh or- wait… I know that feeling, that’s my phone.

“no no it’s okay… I’m sure in time I’ll remember. Um can you excuse me for a minute?”

“yes of course” I jumped off the chair and scampered my way into the bathroom, locking the door I pulled my phone out. No service. Of course, but there was a message.

 

Unknown

-Follow your dad at all costs.

 

What? I read the message over 3 times. Follow your dad at all costs? What is that supposed to mean? I’m not supposed to leave his side, ever? Will that get me home?

“Oh please whoever you are please just help me out. Will I get home if I follow him?” I whispered under my breath. My phone vibrated.

 

Unknown

-Yes

 

“Yes!” I cheered and did a little happy dance. Okay back to business, follow dad and never leave him alone then you can go home. Got it. I fixed myself in the mirror and flushed the toilet to make it look believable. I opened the door and headed my way back into the kitchen,

“Hey mom!? Where are my keys I can’t find them!”

“You always loose them, did you check in the couch?”

“Yes and I can’t find them!”

I walked into the living room, looking at both of them digging in the sofa cushions. “Have you checked your pockets?” I interjected.

“um…no. I don’t think they would-“he dug around in his pockets and pulled out a shiny key ring with about 3 keys on it. Both he and jay stared at me.

“You- I mean… um I do that all the time” I smiled, trying not blush in embarrassment. God I have learn to talk like I know nothing about these people.

“A..thanks” he nodded at me, a small smile on his lips as he stared down at the ground.

“no problem dad” my eyes grew big “Daddyo” I snapped my fingers and winked at him. He just stifled a small laugh. “So did you get a hold of anyone?” Jay asked

“no I didn’t. I’m not sure what to do now…” I groaned and sat down on the couch.

“Well you could stay here?” she suggested, my whole vibe lit up. “Really? Thank you so much I really-“

“Hey mum, I gotta go. It’s a 3 hour drive back home and Harry told me we have a meeting early tomorrow…” he rolled his eyes and grumbled in disgust. Awe even when they’re not together he says Harry’s name in that same dreamy way. I felt my heart yearn for them.

“Awe, Sorry sweetie.”

“well I better get going-“ I froze in my spot, no he can’t leave I’m supposed to watch him! How can I watch him if he’s in London?

“Wait! You said you were driving to London?”

“Yeah? I live there”

“Me too! It would be easier for me to go home tonight If I could catch a ride with you?” I half begged with brightly shining smile.

“For hitting her with your car, I think you owe her…” Jay smiled, agreeing with me.

He hummed for a second “Yeah sure. Guess then it won’t be so boring driving for 3 hours”


	6. Chapter 6

The minute we began to drive down the highway, the awkward silence began. No talking just the radio playing softly in the background. I got all nervous and suddenly I didn’t know where to put my hands or to rest or not to rest my head on the headrest, well it’s a  **head** rest for a reason El, Geez. Everything in this car looked so luxurious and expensive I was scared of ruining something by touching it. Even the arm rest looked frail, so I just kept my hands in my lap and my bag down at my feet. I could see my phone peeking out of the small pocket, then I began to wonder. How did I get a text message if I have no service here? 6G wasn’t made till have 20 years after this time so how is it even working? I got really confused and wavered my suspicions, Either This is a dream or B I’m stuck in the past with some weird magically working cellphone crap. I guess the correct answer is B.

“So… This is awkward” Louis broke the silence. I turned to him “Yeah it is…” I nodded. I watched out of the corner of my eye him shift uncomfortably, the way he does when he wants to say something but isn’t sure if he should. “Hey…this may sound a little weird”

“Um…Okay?”

“I-um…there’s something about you…” He stammered at his words.

“Is it a good or bad thing?” I cowered looking at him like he has 3 heads. “Good. I promise. It’s just that I feel like I know you. Like That there shouldn’t be any awkwardness between us…”

I just shook my head up and down, agreeing with whatever he was saying. “I don’t mean to freak you out, it’s just I don’t get this feeling around many people. Actually maybe just 1…”

I felt a little sorry for a moment “does that mean you have a hard time trusting people?”

“I guess you could say that…” he shrugged eying the road as he sped down the highway. “If you don’t mind me asking… who else gave you this feeling?” I asked curiously, now comfortable enough to put my arm on the arm rest. A smile tugged at his lips and his whole vibe completely lit up. He was thinking of something.

“The only other person I got this feeling around is my bate mate and best friend, Harry. You know him right?”

I felt my heart flutter. “Yes, I think everyone knows him.” I giggled. “Of course” He rolled his eyes and laughed along too “Well that day that I met him in the bathrooms during the X Factor. I felt the exact same thing like I’ve known him forever but I didn’t know a thing about him. I tell everyone it was love at first sight, because you knos when you see that one person and it’s like you’re only the 2 people in the whole world, I felt that. I felt something that was new and exciting; and I couldn’t get the feeling of that feeling out of my system. He just captivated me and that’s why he is my best friend, no matter what.” I stared at him dazed at the way he talked about Harry, using the L word over and over. I wanted to scream why couldn’t they act like this 26 year down the road?

“That’s beautiful Lou” He laughed

“What?” I asked, confused.

“Only Harry calls me Boo…”  

“I did not call you boo, I called you Lou.” I corrected with a wide smile his cheeks sparked with pink. “Someone got a little someone else on the mind?” I teased still laughing.

“nooo. Hey! I told you something about me, now you tell me about something about yourself”

“Oh please, I’m boring compared to your life” I scoffed with a wave of my hand, relaxing into my seat.

“Just tell me something?! Anything.” He pleaded. I thought for a moment, both of us silent as can be. What could I tell him? Something that couldn’t destroy my future.

“Well i-“ I paused, and listened closely to the radio that song playing faintly that I could barely make out the lyrics but I knew that song to damn well.

“Can you turn up the radio”

“why?” I watched his thumb move on the steering wheel to the little lever and the volume of the song turn up, pulsing through the car. I wanted to cry, I couldn’t handle this I took small glances at Louis as the song played. His head bobbed to the song, obviously it didn’t mean much to him just yet but one day it will the song continued to play and it flashed me back to that time when I was 12…

 

***

“DAD! Where’s all the old dvds.  I wanna watch grease!” I yelled from down in the basement.

“I don’t know, check the storage room they could be in there” He yelled back.

“Alright!” I yelled and strolled into the storage room that was hidden behind the stairs, I swung the door open and flicked the light on the mounts of boxes stacks high there was probably 20 boxes in here. UN labeled of course.

“Better get searching” I mused, picking up one of the boxes and carried it into the rec area. I opened it and bits of dust flew off of it. I scanned the contents of the box, no dvds but what is this… I picked up a series of 3 discs. I flipped them over and looked at the titles. “Wedding videos”. I’d never seen these before. I looked around the room suspiciously like I was hiding something, and I kinda was. I stood up and bolted into the theater room, shutting the door. I scrambled around with the Dvd player opening the case and plopping the disc inside. I grabbed the remote and sat myself on the couch with a blanket draped over my head. I pressed play and the videos began playing.

Watching my dad’s look so happy as they said their I do’s. And their vows making me almost bawl to death, they truly do love each other. The reception looked amazing, all the twinkling lights and decoration watching this only made me want to be there even more.

Liam stood up and tapped his glass with his knife “Now everyone I would like to invite you to crowd around for the first dance of Mr and Mr. Stylinson.”

The 2 newlyweds met with each other in the center of the crowd of people, clinging to each other as they whispered small subtle words into each other’s ears as they danced.

The song playing in the background.

 

_I’ll never leave you_

_So don’t even ask_

_I want a love that will last_

_Forever_

 ***


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you alright?” Louis spoke breaking my thoughts

“oh yeah I’m fine…it’s nothing really…” I shrugged shifting in my seat

“Really?” he glanced over in my direction “Doesn’t look like nothing” he said calmly with a smile on his lips.  I let out a silent sigh “It’s just that my parents aren’t having a good time with their marriage right now”

His face turned into a sad cringe “I’m familiar with the feeling” he admitted

“It’s been rough, actually I heard my…” I looked at the younger Louis all bright eyes and smiley faces, I wish he could’ve stayed this way in the future “I heard my dad talking on the phone about getting a divorce”

Louis frowned “Wow, Did you tell your mum?”

I jerked my head back and let out a snide laugh “no no, I don’t have a mum”

Louis’ frown turned into confusing eyes “You’re an odd girl Eleanor” he teased

“No no oh god not like that. I have 2 dads!” I laughed at his confusion, looking at his posture shift and his head hit the back of the headrest “I’m an idiot”

“No you’re not, you’re just forgetful” I teased

He looked at me, appalled “Hey! Says the girl who can’t remember where her family lives!”

“You were the one who hit me with your precious car!” I announced

He opened his mouth to says something but closed it and just muttered “touché”

The silence came back for a second and a thought passed through my mind “How do you think people should handle falling out marriages, instead of jump to divorce immediately”

I watched as he thought for a second, tilting his head to the side grasping the steering wheel in his hands as he turned his head to me for a second “I think if you really truly love someone, you’ll find your way back to each other. Think of it as a new beginning”

I nodded in agreement “I think you’re absolutely right”

 

***

We finally reached the outskirts of London, the rest of the ride was just forgettable banter and a few witty jokes and comments but it definitely helped the ride seem shorter. As we pulled into the outer area of London Louis spoke up “so what part of London do you live in?”

I had to keep my mouth shut, where was I supposed to go? I had no idea. “Oh geez…I-i-I Lou?”

“Do you need a place to stay tonight?” he asked

I nodded pursing my lips together “please?”

“Alright. I’ll take you to my flat” he sighed and continued driving down the dark roads

“Thank you, I hope I’m not intruding.” I replied smiling at him but I’m not that sure he could see it with how dark it was.

“No, no of course not. We’re on break right now so we’re not doing much right now but just being lazy around the flat” he said aimlessly

I laughed “That’s fine with me. Being Lazy is my number one quality” I chimed

A snicker escaped Louis’ mouth “oh really now?”

“Yeah, and so is eating too much in one day, regretting it later, and staying on the C-webs to long”

Louis’ looked over me confused “the what webs?”

It dawned on me that the C-webs had used to be called the internets, i remembered watching a documentary on it. Of course it’s more advanced in my day, in this time I have no idea how bad it is.

“Oh um the internets.”

“Ah the internet, yeah that thing can get addicting” he agreed with a nod. Once again the awkwardness was back, which was weird.

Beep Beep. I looked down at my phone, as it lit up with a text message I reached down into my bag and held it in my hand that same Unknown showed up.

“hey that’s a cool phone! Is it see through?” I jumped back in shocking, holding my phone against my chest covering it with my hand.

“It-it-it’s- it’s a proto type. My…um uncle works for a cell phone engineering company told me to it out”

Slowly the car pulled up to a red light and Louis turned to me holding his hand out to see the phone. Quickly I looked at the text message

-Come meet me tomorrow. 11 @ Calder Park

 

I knew where that was, it wasn’t far from the flat. Just a measly 5 block walk. “here” I handed him my phone and watched as he twirled it around in his hands, feeling the sleek edges, the slender finishing, the clear screen and then held it up to his eye and look at me.

“I can see you” he snickered like a 5 year old. I giggled “ I see you too” he continued looking at it with interesting eyes, the light from the phone collecting into his blue crystal eyes.  “Lou! The Light!” i half yelled pointed at the green light, “oh!” he fumbled with my phone, slipping out of his hand and onto his lap as he grabbed it and tossed it at me “HEY! Be careful!” I scolded, checking the my phone for marks.

“Excuse me?! you’re the one who scared me! I should be telling you to be careful and not yell at the driver!”

I laughed dryly “The light was green that means go. And I told you before people started honking so really you should be thanking me…”

He looked over at me and rolled his eyes “Bitch please”

I gasped and looked at him with my mouth wide open. His sly smirk was the only thing I got for the rest of the ride.

 


	8. Chapter 8

We pulled up at this complex of 5 condo’s all in a gated area “You’re going to have to talk to me sometime, cause that was uncalled for I am no bitch”

“Relaaaaax” he dragged out the a, and the car stopped and he took the key out of the ignition

“What?! Why are we stopping!” I panicked

“We’re here you dumbass” he said as the driver’s door closed shut. I felt even more offended as I got out of the car and onto the driveway.

“You need to shut the fuck up with the name calling”

“Language, El. Geez family neighbourhood have some respect”

“Shut up” I hissed and stormed past him up the stairs and to the door, i punched in the security code into the door and it unlocked.

“Whoa… How did you know that?” Louis stepped back away from me, wide eyed

“Know what?”

“the security code?”

‘ _Shittttt_ ’ I thought  “oh… that’s the same security code I had when I was growing up and it’s my code too…for my condo… which is here…in London”

“Right…” he nodded and breezed past me

“Habit” I said and just shrugged it off closing the door behind me. I stepped carefully into the house, I remembered this place like the back of my hand, I grew up here till we moved when I was 11. I loved this place so much love and happiness and It still felt that way.

“Boo bear? Is that you?” a dry husky voice called from the kitchen

“yeah it’s me Haz, and I have someone with me” I listened as the footsteps got closer and closer and then the curly hair 18 year old boy appeared from around the door. The sight of him took me back a bit, whipping the air right out of my lungs.

“Oh hello…” he smiled warmly

“Hi” I said sounding stunned

“Harry this is Eleanor, I hit her with my car”

Harry turned and looked at Louis with a confused look “You did what?!”

“sorry sorry that came out wrong. But i- alright I wasn’t watching where I was going and then she showed up out of know where and I bumped into her, she was unconscious but it was only a bump but she doesn’t remember much, just little odds and ends. So because I hit her I’m letting her stay here till she can remember where she lives”

“Louis, you fucked up bad this time” Harry glared with a teasing grin.

“Whatever”

“hey You look familiar though…” Harry said surprised to me, I leaned back on one foot holding my breath ‘ _oh god he’s gonna know that I look like both of them combined oh god this is it my cover will be blown and they’ll escort me to a mental institution’_

“Really” I asked quietly

“yeah I think I’ve seen you as a model, in a couple Hollister ads” he reckoned

“Only you would know that Harry” Louis elbowed him in the ribs

“Ok there Louis relax, I don’t go around looking at pictures of pretty ladies like her all the time-“

Louis crossed his arms and looked at him with this bullshit look. Harry roared with laughter “that’s all I do”

I got a queasy feeling in my stomach and I stood there looking awkward and uncomfortable

“Sorry” Harry apologized “that was a joke, I’m actually a nice guy”

“When he wants to be” Louis interjected and Harry just shot him a death glare

“Excuse Lou, he’s a bit of a shit disturber”

“Fuck you” Louis shot back

“Gladly” Harry answered with a smirk. I had to admit it was the cutest thing seeing them act like this before they even knew what the other felt for them, watching them act all jokingly and cute made me watch to cry knowing what was going on back in my time.

“Well, I’m going to bed. It was nice meeting you Eleanor I guess I’ll see you in the morning”

“Sure thing, Night Harry” I smiled as he made his way up the stairs.

“Night to you to Haz” Louis yelled

His footsteps stop and his head peeked form around the corner of the staircase “Night boo! I Love you!”

“Mhmm sure, Love you too” Louis answered back slightly annoyed.

“Sorry about him, he’s…different”

“but…he’s a keeper”

Louis turned to look at the stairs where Harry had just gone up and sighed “You got that right”

 

 

“So!” he clapped his hands together “I’ll show you to the spare bedroom. This way” he pointed down the hallway which where my old room used to be, the closet still in it’s spot, the bathroom just a few doors down and then the room Louis entered and flicked on the light to reveal a queen sized bed with black and white sheets and green pillows, the walls painted a light green giving the room a clean feel. I looked around and the area was all too familiar it was insane.

“is this okay?” Louis asked, obviously I had been staring to long

“it’s great. Thank you” I turned to him and grinned

“cool, um there should be some of Gemma’s extra clothes in the drawer that should fit you, if you want” he rambled

 

“Thanks Lou, this mean a lot”

“Yeah of course no problem” he nodded “well… I guess I should get to bed to, I hope you’re comfortable”

“I am, very. Thank you. Night Lou”

“Night El” he smiled and exited the room. Once I heard the footsteps I began wandering around the room. The carpet felt the same, the walls, the closet doors the bed everything and it was kinda freaking me out, like a really bad case of déjà vu. I opened one of the drawers and found a t shirt and a pair of Pj pants that were bright pink. I told off my “vibrant” clothes and slipped on the cute fun Pj’s. I dug around in the drawers to find them stocked with clothes, some were just tacky but others I could handle for a little while. I hit the light off and found my way back to the bed and curled under it, staring into the darkness. The thought finally catching up to me, ‘ _my dads are upstairs’_  I dug my head into the pillow and it smelt like home, how much I missed it even if no one was ever there except for me but still the water rushed to my eyes and before I could stop myself. I was crying.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning, the sun shining in through the long glass windows, the sky a crisp blue color, little gusts of wind, and the clouds looking like perfect cotton balls floating in the sky, it looked like a beautiful day out. I sat up and leaned over the bed to pick up my bag grabbing my phone and tapping on it to make it light up.

 

1 New Message (Unknown)

 

Hesitantly I unlocked the phone and the message popped up

 

-Remember our meeting today, don’t forget. Also I’m not trying to scare you. I just want to help. (9:05 am)

I texted the person or whatever It was back

-How can I trust you? (9:45)

-I know that your dads are actually Harry and Louis, that you’re from the future and I know who sent you here but you have to come see me (9:46)

-Okay. I’ll be there at 11 (9:46)

 

 

I slipped my phone back into my bag and made my way out of the room and into the bathroom, checking my messy bedhead and smelly breath. ‘ _I wonder if I have any money in my bag?’_ I ignored that thought and told myself I’d worry about it once I met this weird person. I walked my way into the living room then into the kitchen, hearing my stomach growl I stepped foot into the door way and bounce back

“SOwrRRy” Harry gurgled with a mouth full of cereal standing against the counter in just a towel wrapped around his waist, his curls dipping wet over his eyes few drops of water falling from his wet curls and onto his defined body racing its way down until colliding with the towel.

“Like what you see?” he asked causally, I jumped back not noticing that I had been staring

“Jesus, no actually…I um…I have a boyfriend” I lied

“Oh really?” he said suddenly interested “little missy can’t remember where she lives but can remember her boyfriend?! What’s his name?”

“i-i-I um that I don’t remember” I stuttered, maneuvering around the kitchen looking for a bowl.

“Top cupboard” He told, nodding his chin at the cupboard above my head.

I looked at him and then reached up and opened the cupboard to reveal a stack of bowls “Thanks” I nodded licking my lips and grabbing the cereal on the table and found a spoon in one of the drawers. He stared at me the whole time well I got everything together, I sat down at the table and I began eating, I looked up to noticed him still staring his mouth going slack

“Stop staring you’ll start drooling” I announced breaking his thought process, scrabbled around before answering.

“I wasn’t staring; I’m waiting for you to crack. I know your little scheme here and stop getting naïve little Louis involved” he growled into my face

“Excuse me?” I barked “little scheme? What the hell are you talking about?”

He narrowed his eyes down at me “I may know nothing about you but I know what your goal is, you may have Louis’ attention but not mine. No way”

“My goal? Oh so you think I have his amazing plan just so I can be close to you guys?”

“Don’t even try to play dumb with me”

I looked at him confused and shocked “I can’t believe you think someone would actually go through that much shit just to be close to you guys. Unbelievable! You’re not all that Harry! You’re just a boy who got what he wanted and is now taking advantage of it, alright”

“Shut up you filthy whore”

“What’s going on here?” Louis walked in with bright red coca a cola pyjama’s on, still half asleep.

“Nothing” Harry grunted, shooting me a glare before storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“What was that about?” I looked up at him with a fake happy face

“Nothing, like he said. It was nothing. Hey um I’m meeting a friend, they texted me saying they want to meet up with me and I’m gonna go see if I can figure something out about my life”

He turned around to look at me a bowl in his hands “Oh sure, I’ll be out today for a while but I should be back around 10 tonight”

“Sound good” I picked up my bowl and walked over to the sink. As I went to turn around Louis and I got caught in a ‘you go, I go’ 

“I can’t believe that just happened” he laughed as he snuck passed me to the fridge

“It was kinda funny though…” I chuckled and I rubbed my face with my palm

“sure was…” he agree with a bright smile, I exited the kitchen and made my way toward my temporary room, I eyed the staircase thinking if I should go talk to Harry or not, I decided not to cause who knows what that could escalate too. I’ll let him cool down and talk to him later. I walked into the room and looked through the drawers again finding a pair of not to bad looking jeans and a bright yellow shirt and made my way into the bathroom for a shower.

 

 

Once I was all freshened up I grabbed my bag and dug my phone out heading my way for the door. 10:47 the time read across the screen. Perfect. As I was putting my shoes on I made my way to open the door when a figure passed right by me, hitting me in the shoulder “Ooofff” I yelped as I was literally pushed out the door. There were screams heard from up ahead, Directioners I guessed. The figure or should I say Harry buzzed pass me shooting me a glare as he walked his way to his car as the screaming continuing ringing in my ears.

“Really bro?!” I yelled “This is how it’s gonna go down!” he didn’t even look me when he got into the driver’s side of his car “You know what, Fuck you too” I shot him the finger as he backed out the gated parking lot. The crowd of girls swarming his car but he made a quick getaway and sped down the street.

I groaned out loud and made my way down the side walk and out the gate. Questions and comments were being thrown at me left and right.

“What are you doing there?”

“Are you Harry’s girlfriend?”

“You are fucking rude!”

“Are you Louis’ girlfriend?”

I ignored them and just sped walked my way out of there. About 3 block away from Calder Park they stopped following me. I wanted to turn around and give them all a piece of my mind but I decided differently and continued my walk.  About a block away from the park I received a text.

 

-Go to the pond. Look for the yellow flag.

 

I followed the instructions and made my way through the park to the pond, I stood at one end looking at the circular pond that wasn’t all the big. I stared around looking for the yellow flag noticing it in front of a tree, cautiously and mildly scared I walked closer. Just as I was a few feet away when I called out “hello? It’s me? Eleanor.”

“Hi” a voice came out from behind the tree, sounding way friendlier than I suspected

“Can you tell me who you are?” I questioned walking a little closer to the tree

“Do you really want to know?”

“YES! Please!”

“I don’t know this could be dangerous…” for some reason I thought I recognized that voice, sounding oddly familiar. I’ve heard it a lot, somewhere.

“Wait? What’s your name?” I asked cautiously

“I-uh-i don’t know”

I thought for a second trying to match the mysterious voice with a face. “I think I know you…” I said

“I think you might…” the voice replied. Then it hit me.

“LIAM!” I yelled as rushed to look behind the tree, the person moved around it but tripped over a root and fell to the ground.

 I looked down at the beige trousers plaid shirt brown slightly tousled hair. “HOLY Shit! UNCLE LIAM!”


	10. Chapter 10

I shouted and rushed to give him a hand to get up. “Well that didn’t go as planned” he muttered as he stood up brushing himself off.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I hugged him close “Oh god I can’t believe this, how did you get here? How did I get here? What can you tell me?”

“El, Breath. Come here” he pulled me over to a bench surrounded by trees. “Can you please give me an explanation of what is going on?”

“alright alright. So I’ve been working on this project, with the university, and it deals with time travel. We wanted to test it out and I thought because you were going through such a hard time this could actually help. The car lights you seen, that was me”

“Wow, freak me out much!” I slapped him on his arm

“Hey hey, there’s more!”

“Sorry, continue”

He sighed and looked at me shifting his position and continued “I thought that only you would time travel but once I hit you but turns out it was both of us. I sent you those texts via this” he held a small device that had a percentage on it that read 96% “the stuff that’s in this little device it the same solution that powers the time traveler. Once it reaches a certain temperature it creates an orb around the surroundings, a car is the best way to reach that temperature because of the speed ratio”

“So what does this have to do with me, I don’t know any of this sciencey stuff”

“No see, this is what will get us home but we need it to be 100 percent, everything that came from the future won’t work here without this and because I needed to get in contact with you I had to use some”

“So make more?!”

“I can’t that’s the problem, the elements used in this weren’t discovered till years after this time”

I looked at him in disbelief “So what are we supposed to do? Are we stuck here?”

“I don’t think so, not forever. I think that if I can get into the university lab here I could create something but then I would have to break in and then if I got caught and it’s all too risky and-” he shook his head at the thought

“Liam! Listen to me! For us to get home you can’t be nice little snowflake Liam that apologizes for stepping on an ant” his face turned into a frown “You have to be tough and mean, Step out of your comfort zone! Be a man for Christ sake!” I shouted a little too loud as the elderly couple walking past us almost had a heart attack.

“Sorry!” I yelled at them with a cringed face.

“I know I know El, but how am I”

“You’re going to do it okay, and nothing is going to stop you! How worried do you think Niall, Lia and Jamie are? Not knowing where you are?!”

“True…” he shook his head.

“My parents are too involved with their own problems to even think about me right now, they probably didn’t even try to call and make sure that I got to your house ok” I sighed slumping down into the bench chair

“Oh El, you don’t think that do you?”

I shrugged “kinda…yeah”

“Well don’t. Your parents love you… and hey look where we are right now me sending you here, you could change how they act in the future?” he shrugged

“How so?”

“You could teach them what it’s like to be without each other. Show them the hardship of being away from each other and maybe they’ll learn.”

I looked up at him in excitement “LIAM! YOU GENUIS! Oh MY GoD I could save them I could help. Oh god!” I jumped up and down smiling and giggling.

He walked up next to me “well that was kinda my point of sending you here” he admitted

“Thank you! thankyouthankyouthankyou!” I cheered attacking him in another hug

“Alright. Calm down I have some things for you. Money, Cell phone for this time, and a key to my apartment”

“You have an apartment already?”

“Wait can I say. I move like the wind”

I rolled my eyes “Whatever”

“You also need an ID so I had one made up for you” he passed me a white card and I held it in my hands and read through it.

First Name: Eleanor Last Name: Calder

I nodded “I think that fits perfectly”

He smiled “I’m glad you think so.”

 

 

 

 

I returned back to my dad’s flat at 7:30, after talking to Liam and trying to persuade him to do something to get us back home he finally agreed to go talk to the university. We chatted for a while longer, he explained to me something’s that were happening in this generation to make sure no more slip ups would happen. We went out for lunch and then for dinner and after I finally said my goodbye I walked my way back to my dad’s flat and up the side walk, noticing that just Harry’s car in the driveway ‘ _Seriously i have to be home alone with him’._ I knocked on the big oak door, no answer I knocked again and still no answer so I tired twisting the knob and it opened. I walked in and kicked my shoes off wandering my way into the living room. Harry’s long lean body sprawled across the couch, the TV playing some show that I had no idea what it was. I looked down at the boy, looking so little and fragile. How could he be so mean though the way he looked right now looked like he wouldn’t do anything to anyone, and maybe he isn’t like this maybe it’s just an act I really didn’t know. I collapsed down into the love seat and watched the unknown show play quietly as the credits rolled the front door opened and footsteps grow closer.

“Hey, I didn’t expect you home this early” I said quietly

He shrugged looking upset “neither did I”

“hey hey hey… What’s the matter?” I jumped to my feet to go comfort him as I walked closer I notice his eyes outlined red and his cheeks tinted pink. “Nothing-“he shook his head and walked away from me into the kitchen but I followed him closely behind “Hey don’t give be that bullshit. What’s wrong?”

He sighed and leaned against the counter, his back turned away from me.

“He dumped me…” he breathed out, his voice cracking

“He? He- who dumped you?” I asked attentively

“M-my…boyfriend” he mumbled. I looked at him shocked and wide eyed, I had no idea he was involved with someone else before him and dad got together. He turned around, the water gathering quickly into his eyes “It’s kind of a secret so could you please not tell anyone”

I nodded quickly “Oh yeah of course” there was a silence that crept up, I hated seeing him like this so vulnerable and lost. “What was his name?”

“Stan. He was a friend of mine for a long time and we’d always known there was something more between us. So we decided hey let’s give this a try and 6 months- 6 months that I thought- I just I thought maybe something could last but no, it didn’t” he broke down and the tears strolled down his face. “Awe Lou, shh” I grabbed him tight and just held him well he sobbed into my shoulder, hearing him cry this bad made me feel like shit and I almost started crying. “Lou, you have to know this isn’t the end of the world. You’re going to learn from this and move on. You’re going to meet this guy who is amazing and loves you so much that it makes everyone want to puke, and you’ll live this life that is perfect. I know you will”

“b-but how can you be sure of what I want, when I’m not even sure what I want”

I looked him straight in the eyes “You’ll just know. I promise” and I kissed his head. We stood there just hugging each other, well me more comforting him as he cried.

“Who knows? About this?”

“Just you”

I smiled blissfully “I promise you, that I won’t tell anyone. And if you ever need to talk, I’m here for you”

“Thanks” he whispered and let go of me a few seconds later “I should go to bed” he rubbed away the water under his eyes with his hand.

“Are you sure? You don’t want to sit and talk for a bit?”

He nodded hesitantly “yeah I think sleep is good for me right now”

“Alright… Good night Lou” I hugged him close again

“Night El” he have smiled and made this way up the stairs. I sat down on the couch and took in a deep breath. Then I realized Harry’s body was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning and walked my way into the living room stretching out my limbs, I seen Louis’ back from in the kitchen so I headed straight in there.

“Hey… How you feelin?” i announced as I walked in there

“Huh?” he said, I turned around and seen Harry sitting at the table. “What the hell?!”

“Sorry if I scared you, geez”

“Whatever. Why are you wearing the shirt Louis was wearing yesterday?” I asked kinda creeped out

“Oh my clothes are all in the laundry so when I left his room this morning I picked up the nearest thing off the floor”

I looked at him with a cringed face as I sat down across from him with a bowl of cereal “Wait? You were in his room last night?”

“Yeah…I heard him crying through the wall so I went and crawled into his bed with him and we just ended up falling asleep”

I looked down at my food and swished the cereal around the bowl with my spoon. “You really care about him don’t you?”

He nodded “Yeah of course, he’s my best friend”

I nodded too “Oh sure yeah of course” I said a little to sarcastically that even I noticed

“Why’d you say it like that?”

“I don’t know… I just thought maybe there was more to the whole ‘he’s my best friend’ thing”

“Like what? There’s nothing more between me and him got that?!”

“I do it’s just you both don’t act like a normal platonic best bro friend relationship”

“But that’s all we are is best friends, maybe we have kissed once or twice but that nor-“

I looked at him smugly, crossing my arms and just sat there “Whatever El, you don’t know us and you for sure don’t know me!” he abruptly got up and made a mad dash out of the kitchen.

I shrugged and sat in silence as I finished my cereal. I fed myself the last spoonful of the cornflakes drenched in milk I got up and placed the bowl and spoon into the sink wiping my mouth with the back of my hand as I wandered out of the kitchen. heading in the direction of my room but something startled me, a commotion going on upstairs I looked above my head to hear loud footsteps then a close slam. I raced my way up the stairs and into the hallway looking at Harry’s bedroom door closed tight well Louis’ just open a crack; slowly I lingered towards Lou’s room pushing the door open lightly with my fingertips.

"Boo?" I asked looking into the darkness

"Go away" he growled

I walked closer to his bed “Lou? What’s wrong?”

"Nothing!" he muttered, curling his knees closer into his chest as a sob escaped his mouth

"Lou? What did Harry do?" I asked sternly

"Nothing! He didn’t do anything! I’m fine just drop the subject alright!" he clambered his way out of his bed onto the opposite side of me sitting on the edge and held his head in his hands. I stared at him I know what this must be like for him, feeling confused and frustrated. No idea who to turn to or what to do. “Lou… why don’t we go out? Let’s go for lunch alright?”

He nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand “Okay… I’m just gonna change”

“I’ll be down stairs” I pointed and walked out of his room, closing the door behind me. I walked to the stairs, Harry’s door was open a slight crack so I peeked my head around to see him lying on his bed.

“Do you want to talk?” I asked quietly as I pushed the door open wider

“I don’t know, you’re going out with Lou now so later?”

I shook my head “Sure… later sounds fine” and with that I closed his door and stepped down the stairs into the front room. Grabbing my bag, the new phone Liam gave me and my i.D/drivers licence. I wandered around the living room looking at pictures and little knickknack items that Harry or Louis collected from fans or just touring around the world. I caught a glimpse of something that I had seen before, two stuffed animals that looked like dogs were sitting next to each other above the fireplace. Harry’s on the left Louis’ on the right. I tried to think back to where I had seen them probably in pictures and such but all I could think is how cute it really was.

“All ready?” Louis asked as he jumped off the last stair in sweatpants a hoodie sunglasses and a beanie covering his hair.

“Of course” I smiled.

 

We made our way out of the flat and down the street, absently chatting about little details like the weather, just typical things just to get Louis mind off everything, It looked like he hadn’t slept last night either I wouldn’t blame him. It’s tough to go through a break up especially if you can’t talk about it to your best friend.  

“do you and Harry fight a lot?” I threw out there

He looked at me with a blank expression and shook his head no “not really, sometimes it’s just stupid things like who didn’t do that dishes or who didn’t clean the bathroom but other than that no never, and not this bad…”

I swallowed hard and looked at the ground in front of me “I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable or anything by talking about this but sometimes it does help?” I tried to reason

“It’s no big deal; I do feel better the more I talk about it”

“See!” I hip check him sending him falling over his feet and onto the ground “OH My God! Lou!” I shouted and ran to give him a hand. He looked up at me from the ground and just laughed “I’m such a klutz!” I held out my hand to him and he took it hoisting himself up.

“I think you have a little problem…” I teased with a grin

“Shut up” he hip checked me back and we continued walking.

We arrived at this cute little café and got ourselves coffee and sandwiches and sat us down at a table outside. A guy about 5’9 dirty blonde hair that was covered by a grey kangol and dreamy brown eyes walked pasted our table Louis stared at him his eyes filling with regret and betrayal.

“I can’t do this! Everything reminds me of him!” Louis stuttered pushing his chair back to stand up

“Lou, stop” I grabbed hold of his wrist and he looked at me “Sit please. We won’t talk about that alright. How’s the new album going?” He sat back down and began to chat about the new song they recorded in Switzerland and then when they were in LA how they recorded a few more, almost completed by the way he was talking about it.

“The fans are pretty pumped about it…” he concluded

“I bet, your fans are a little… yeah… I had a quick run in with them yesterday”

“Oh really? What’d they do?”

“Nothing, I was leaving the flat and they just asked me a few question as to why I was there”

“Oh…” he replied and we both dug back into our food

“Do you ever get annoyed with your fans? Like I’ve heard of his Larry shipping? I have no-“a smile broke out across his face and he bit down onto his lip not looking at me.

“what?” I asked with a wondering smirk

“nothing nothing, the fans I love them to death.”

“that’s good, but what’s this Larry shipping thing? I’m confused?!”

He got up abruptly “Hey do you wanna go for ice cream? Let’s go for ice cream” he turned away from me and started to walk away.

“Hey! Wait up!” I yelled angrily

 

After getting out ice cream we went to the park and strolled around, I dropped the topic of Larry shipping even though I had no idea what it was but I just kept my mouth shut as we roamed along

“Do you ever wonder how things will be planned out later in life, like all this let down or hype is just to point you in the direction for a good or bad future?” Louis hummed staring up at sky

I smiled out of the corner of my mouth thinking to the future that pa had right now, “Yeah I think so… and I think that if you follow the right paths you in for a better future too”

He swallowed the scoop of ice cream he put in his mouth “I like the way you think El”

“Thanks. I’ll take that as a compliment” we continued strolling along the path, a light wind passing through the air making it chilly for the end of July.

“Do you really wanna know what Larry shipping is?” he asked

“if your cool with talking about it. Yeah I would”

He sighed and smiled “the fans, on their little website tumblr. Had gotten the idea that me and Harry are dating”

“Oh really?” I replied kinda amused by this Larry shipping

“Mhmm at first we thought I was both a good joke until i really looked into it and I grasped the idea of how we really do act around each other, how much we looked like we are in love and it bugged me that never noticed it before”

“So what? You think you both are sending signals out to each other?”

“Well yeah kinda… I never thought about completely till recently but everything just makes sense now”

“How so?”

“Everything I thought about him, the way I introduced myself the way we became friends, just like this whole trust thing with you. I felt that with him and I just wanted to know him, I needed to for my own sanity otherwise I would have gone mad”

“So what are you saying… You like him like _that_ ”

He didn’t reply right away

“Louuuuu! That’s so cute!”

 “It’s always been there, that feeling. Kinda the whole reason I talked to him in the washrooms during the X factor”

I slapped his arm “Aweeee! Since when have you thought this?”

“I don’t know, it’s always been this thing taunting me in the back of my head and I didn’t know what to do I never told anyone because I never had anyone to tell”

“Shut up! Your making me feel bad” I hit him on his arm “Louis, honestly you have no idea how cute that is. I think you two would make the perfect couple”

“Too bad he’s as straight as a nail” Louis sighed tossing his ice cream cup into the trash

“Hey you never know, people change. He could too? And hey have you ever brought the subject up to him?”

He shook his head ‘no’

“There you go! Next time you’re talking just bring it up”

“It’s not that simple El…”

I took a deep breath “Hey I’m just trying to help. I see how much he cares about you, how much he does love you and I don’t know if it’s real love or friend love but he does. Take my word for it”

He looked down at the ground and blushed hard “I don’t know”

“Yes you do! Lou just say it”

“Say what?”

“Say you’ve always wanted to say”

He took a deep breath straighten himself out and spoke “I Louis Tomlinson fancy Harry Styles”

and then I felt two fingers tap on my shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

I spun around fast “Hi El!”

“Jesus freaking, Oh god Liiiiii—eeee” I looked over at Louis looking completely humiliated and ready to make a mad run for it.

“Lou, this is Lee” I winked at the older Liam and he nodded in agreement “He’s my um friend that I met the other day”

“wow you look familiar” Louis thought out loud, studying his face

“Oh um I don’t think so, I’ve never- I” i gave him a nasty glare “I was just going to stop talking” he said then shut his mouth

“I think you look like my friend Liam, Liam Payne? You know him? You look like him but with shorter hair and too much scruff on your chin…”

“Nope never- who actually I never what?” he rambled as the sweat was growing on his forehead.

“Whatever lad, I just thought. Maybe you should meet him and we can compare”

“NO!” Both Liam and I shouted “I-I mean he is moving, soon to the US and he doesn’t want to meet any other people before leaving” I tried to improvise

“okay… that’s fine”

“um El I-I got into the university here” Liam tried to subtlety explain.

“Oh my god! Good job Liii-ee”  _I have to remember that goddammit_

“So I will text you all the details sound good?”

“Perfect, Bye”

“Bye” I waved and watched Liam practically book it out of the park. I walked over to Lou and latched my arm around his “1. I’m relived he didn’t hear what I said and 2. He reminds me of Liam so much that it’s actually freaking me out”

“Shh just don’t worry about him he’s nothing, really”

“What If he’s like your boyfriend or something?”

I bursted out laughing “Yeah right! He’s old enough to be my dad”

“So how is he getting into university?” shit I thought think El think what is he doing at the university

“He’s re-learning a couple things so he can go teach chemistry as a professor in America” I wanted to jump around and scream with the quick thinking I did on that one.

“Oh I see… That’s cool”

“Yeah I guess” I hummed and we continued our walk home. I still felt weird being out like this with my dad, it sent chills down my back just thinking about all this time travel nonsense. I wanted to go home already I wanted to be in my own space with my own friends and not keep secrets but this world was kinda better…Almost.

We got back to the flat around 1 opening and the door as we both crept in when I entered the living room Harry was sitting on the sofa watching some entertainment show his eyebrows narrowing down as he looked at me

“Do you know what’s going on?” Harry barked

“Um…no?” Louis answered looking at him confused. Harry picked himself off the couch and up to Louis’ face “You and her are on every god damn channel, everyone’s seen you two gushing all over each other people are starting to think there’s something really going on now!”

“So what if there was? Why is it such a big deal to you?!” Louis snapped

“B-b-because, We’re apart of a band and we don’t need girlfriends ruining it for us”

“says the guy who fucks a girl one a month and never talks to her again”

“Fuck you Lou, and your dirty scumbag girlfriend” He shot back grabbing his jacket off the banister and walked out the door with a Slam.

“What’s gotten into him!?” I said completely dazed as I stared at the door, Louis didn’t reply. I turned my head to look at him only to see him sitting down on the couch his head back into his hands.

“Lou? Why are you so upset?” I coo’d as I sat down next to him

“I-I just he’s my best mate and I don’t want to lose him over something so stupid”

“Lou I think it’s time…”

“Time for what?”

“Time you told him… about how you feel”

His only answer I got was another sob as he curled up into my arms. We watched movie after movie all afternoon and before we knew it, it was 11pm and Harry had not returned home.

“I’m worried about him El…” Louis mumbled

“He’ll be home soon. Just try and relax”

“mmm’kay” he sighed and snuggled closer into the blanket we were sharing.

When I woke up the next morning there was stiffness in my back, and an aching pain in my leg with a lot of pressure to it. I opened my eyes to see me lying in an awkward position on the couch and Louis laying across my legs, I guess I found the source to my pain. Carefully I shifted my legs out of Louis heavy body I got up and stumbled my way around the couch feeling my legs slowly gain blood back into them. I limped my way up the stairs and to Harry’s room; it was 9 a clock so he should be in bed, if he did return home last night. I guess me and Lou fell asleep on the couch before we could welcome him home from where ever he had gone for so long. Warily I tip toed closer towards Harry’s door and silently pushed it open looking down at his bare back facing me as he slept soundly. A rush of relief drew over me as I sighed, my heartbeat slowed down. As I turned to turn around something else caught the corner of my eyes I spun around on my heels and noticed another body…next to Harry’s and it wasn’t a girl.

I stood completely stunned at the image in front of me as everything over the past few days had gone on I began to place all the pieces together. The niceness to be when Lou was around, the cuddling, the cute gifts, the rude arrogant and jealous Harry that came around when something went down between me and Lou, it was obvious Harry was in love with Louis just as much as Louis was in love with him.

It was an odd sight, seeing Harry/ my younger dad like this. It felt weird and I got uncomfortable but why would he bring home a guy. That I couldn’t quiet place my finger on, I stood for a few more seconds trying to think through until I saw the mystery boy move and I bolted my way down the stairs and into the kitchen pouring myself a bowl of cereal trying to make myself look busy when really I was wondering what was going on upstairs and who that boy was, a friend? a boyfriend? One night stand?

“Morning El” a voice snuck up behind me and I jumped right out of my thoughts

“Louis! Hi, Good Morning” I felt myself swallow thickly today isn’t gonna go over well is it.

“Whatcha eating?” he asked peering over my shoulder to look into the contents of the bowl

“Nothing, actually I was gonna go to the corner market for some real food. I’m tired of cereal”

Louis squinted his eyes and crossed his arms “El you alright?”

“Yeah… never better” a dry laugh escaped my mouth

He took a step back and continued staring at me unusually.

“What?” I asked holding my hands outs

“Nothing you’re just acting weird”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are and I don’t what’s-“ Louis stopped at the door way of the kitchen looking out into the living room with a shocked face.

“What?” I questioned and walked up behind him to see Harry kissing the mysterious boy on the stairwell.


	13. Chapter 13

What are you doing?!” Louis shouted

Harry jumped and turned around looking at both me and Louis with a smug face. “Nothing just saying good-bye.…”

“By snogging on him? In the middle of our living room?”

“yeah? Is there a problem with that” Harry said poker faced

“He’s a boy Harry! I thought you were straight!“ Louis voice echo’d through the silence of the flat

Harry huffed “You think you know me Lou but you don’t”

Louis opened his mouth to say something but closed it instead,

“What’s the matter Lou bear?” Harry said smugly

“Don’t fucking call me that!” Louis yelled fury growing in his eyes. Harry didn’t reply.

“I’m leaving I can’t be here!” Louis through his arms up in the air and made his way towards the door

“Lou don’t go!” I sauntered behind him and into the front landing.

“El I can’t do this anymore! He does this all the time and I don’t know what do to about it anymore! He doesn’t approve my friends, he gets jealous to quickly and then goes off and does shit like this. I-I’m done!” He cried and slammed the door shut in my face. I stared at the closed door, every ounce of anger and hatred bubbled inside me i could feel myself growing hot with frustration. I recklessly stalked my way back into the living room

“You’re an asshole Harry Styles! You’re the biggest asshole I’ve ever met in my life!” I shrieked at him

He turned around fast and looked at me “What have I done!?”

“Oh I don’t know made Louis’ life a living hell!”

"oh he’ll get over it"

"Excuse me! I’m not done talking! I’ve only been here 4 days and you’ve been nothing but rude, arrogant and a complete jerk!”

“You think you can come here and act like this is your home”

“THIS IS MY HOME!” and the minute I said the words I regretted them.

He looked at me like I was on fire “I don’t know what fucking drugs you’re on but you need to leave! Now!”

“Fuck you Harry Styles!” I shot at him and stormed into my no longer temporary room, grabbed my bag and back out to the living room shuffling my shoes on and left out the door.

 

I stumbled my way out onto the main road in full blown tears; thankfully no Directioners were standing outside the gate today. I fumbled around with my bag and began strolling along the street, why me? Why had it have to get to this point! nothing is going to get solved now dad and pa might not even get together now. I stopped. Not.Get.Together. If they don’t get together then there’s no me and if there’s no me then-

Ring

Ring

Ring

 A sound rang around me i dug through my bag and found the phone that Liam gave me, still lit up and ringing. I pressed the little green button and put it up to my ear

“Hello?”

“El! Hi how are you”

“Uncle Liam! Oh my god everything is going bad, really really bad. I-I-I don’t know what to do!”

“Oh wow, okay calm down relax come over to my apartment we have some things to discuss”

“Alright… how do I get there?”

“I sent the directions to the phone you’re using, it will guide you there”

“Okay… I’ll be there soon”

“Hang in there El” he said before the line went dead and a message popped up on the screen, I clicked open and a map was drawn out, so I set along to find my way to his place.

 

I reached my destination and up the sidewalk to the front door, I searched through my bag and found the key that Liam had given me prior I inserted it into the door I jiggled it around a bit and turned the knob expecting it to open but it didn’t, I stepped back and looked at the map, this is the correct address. I open up a new message and began typing

-Li, I’m at your

 

“Took you long enough!”

“Jesus Liam, you’re fricken key you gave me doesn’t work” I throw the piece of garbage at him as I strode into the flat

“hey hey language”

I sighed and  fell into the couch “Sorry, it’s been rough couple of days”

“Why? What happened” he sat down across from me

“Well first off I got Lou to express how he felt about Harry”

“Well that’s a pretty big accomplishment”

“Oh no- that one accomplishment has no compensation for every other thing that went wrong”

“Oh really…Tell me then”

“Well to put it in a short story, Louis likes Harry, Harry obviously Like Louis. Harry has jealousy issues. Louis doesn’t know how to open himself up to people. Harry’s taking his anger out on me. And then yesterday he agreed to talk to me about something for the first time but no instead he over reacts because he thinks me and Pa are suddenly dating. Disgusting I know.” I gagged a little “So that night he brought home some guy. HE BROUGH HOME A GUY UNCLE LI!” I cried pacing back and forth around the small living room

“Well… you’ve had an interesting couple of days, i- for one well- let’s just say I almost ran into my younger self today”

“What!” I turned to look at him in shock

“yeah… it was weird. I was in the lab looking over the few projects that I had volunteered to watch over and there he was, walking through the place with the Dean. Luckily I hit behind the counter so he couldn’t see me through the glass I’ve never felt my heart drop so quickly before.”

“I bet… I’d be terrified to see an older version of myself”

“It’s really risky too; it could screw up the whole future if we did meet”

“Wow…I never knew that”

He just shrugged “and the really weird thing was that why was he at the university, I don’t remember going there…ever?”

“And that’s a bad thing right”

“I don’t wanna freak you out…”

“God uncle Li we are never going to get home now are we and if we do everything is going to be fucked up and nothing’s gonna be the same and-“ I stopped to take a deep breath, feeling my throat stretch and the tears collect in my eyes “the way things are going-what if they don’t ever get together now. What if I really screwed this up instead of fixing it?” I let the tears fall down my cheeks, I couldn’t bear the thought.

“Oooh El…” Liam got up and flung his arms around me rocking me back and forth well I sobbed into his shoulder “I just want my dad’s to be happy. That’s all I want”


	14. Chapter 14

I ended up sleeping..er well more like laying and stirring on the small blow up mattress in Uncle Li’s living room, I tossed and turned unable to get comfortable I worried about Pa and where he was and I worried about Dad about how badly I lashed out at him if he was fine going on his merry way or was he feeling a little guilty probably not though. I worried about my dad’s back home in my time, I worried about Niall, Lia and Jamie not knowing where Liam had disappeared too. I worried about how Aunt Cher, Uncle Zayn, Grandma, My nonna, my aunts, my mum and every other family member who would be affected by this. I cried for a long time and I didn’t care I just let the tears fall for however long they felt the need too. I picked up the phone from this generation, looking at all the cheap gadgets on it. I turned it over and looked at the tacky black color and read in the fine silver writing iPhone 4. I huffed with a laugh more like iPhone piece of shit, I chucked it back into my bag and it lit up again. I rushed over and picked it up looking at the tiny screen.

 

Louis~

 

-El? (2:11 am)

 

I started panicking, my heart sped up and I could barely type

 

-Louis? (2:12 am)

 

-yeah it’s me (2:13 am)

 

A rush of relief spread through my body.

 

 

(2:13 am) -Oh my god, are you okay? where are you? how’d you get my number? do you need a place to stay?

 

(2:14 am) - I’m fine, I’m at home right now. I seen your new phone sitting the bed you were using and I put my number into it and texted myself so I had your number, sorry. Where r u?

 

(2:15 am) -  I’m at Lee’s house….is Harry talking to you?

 

(2:16 am) -Oh… well you can come back here if you want? Umm We just talked about things and…

 

(2:17 am) What kind of things?

 

(2:18 am) We just talked he’s in his room and I’m in mine.

 

(2:18 am)-looouuu! What happened? did he apologize?

(2:20 am)- Louis?

(2:21 am) - fine then… I demand an explanation tomorrow…

 

I threw the phone down next to me and the second it hit the mattress I began to ring. I fumbled around and hit the answer button without looking at the caller ID.

 

"Hello?"

"We made out"

"WHAT?!" I whispered/screamed as I sat straight up

"mhmm"

"Oh my god! Details!”

There was a long sigh from the other end “Well After I left, I went over to Liam’s place and just waited around there…”

"Did you tell him? What’s going on?"

He paused “I just told him that Harry and I were having this falling out and I didn’t know what to-“

"AHHHH-!" a deep screamed echoed from down the hallway

"Lia- Lee!?" I yelled holding my phone to my chest "One second Lou I think Liaaaa- Lee is dying or something"

 I put my phone to my chest i heard a muffled ‘sure’ come from the other line. I picked myself off the mattress and tip toed around the corner to the dark hallway leading to Uncle Li’s room. Slowly I walked on the creaking hardwood flooring as my bare feet stuck to the lumber I cringed walking closer and closer WHAM!

I whacked into something that sent me flying back on to the ground and my phone tossed somewhere amongst the darkness.

"What the-"

"El! I figured it out!"

"huh What? Figured what out?"

"I figured out away on how to get us home!"

"Oh my god! That’s amazing!" I screamed and attacked him into a hug

"I’m gonna go to the university tomorrow and try to see if I have the correct solution, and of I do we could be home by tomorrow night!"

"UNCLE Liam you genius! I can’t believe this!" I sputtered

"b-but your dads? How are we-"

"oh Lou said they made out today and that he told you about them having problems-"

"oh my god- that! That must’ve been the kicker to my thought process"

"huh?" I looked at him confused

"Well…when something in this year is new information, like how you were never here or how this fight didn’t even happen without you here it triggers a different pattern in the future thus creating a different outcome!"

"Oh um I think I got it but alright! Wow this is all so exciting! I- I SHIT! Lou!" I fell to the ground and started looking for my phone.

“What are you looking for?”

“My phone!” I called and continued to feel around the floor till something bumped against my hand, quickly I grabbed hold of the object and realizing it was my phone I held it up to my ear

“Lou?” I questioned into the mic

Beep…Beep…Beep… “Dial tone” I sighed and slumped into the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

“Lou, I’m standing outside your flat. Please pick up I want to talk” I babbled into my phone and ended the call for the millionth time. I rang him about 5 times last night and he wouldn’t pick up and now I’m standing hopelessly outside the gates of his and Harry’s flat trying to get in but I’m having no such luck.

I hit the redial button and waited Ring… Ring…

“What do you want?!” an angry voice boomed from the other end. I froze up not expecting him to actually pick up this time.

“I-i-I Lou I’m sorry, I don’t know what you heard last night but I can explain”

“No I’ve heard enough, Harry was right! You used me!”

“I-no I would never this is just a big misunderstanding please! Please Lou can we talk that’s all I ask”

“I don’t know…”

“Do you want me to explain right now? I will!”

“Alright… go ahead”

“Lee- Lee is my Uncle and I-I haven’t seen him forever, he moved away long time ago and just came back for extra training and he said that tomorrow he’s going to take me home…”

There was a silence on the other line and suddenly the gate buzzed open

“Oh god thank you Lou” I breathed into the phone and ended the call as I ran up the sidewalk to the big Oak front door and before I could knock on it, Pa was standing there in front of me big blue ocean eyes staring up at me.

“Louis I’m sorry…”

“no no- I’m the one who should be sorry”

“How about we just forget this happened?”

“I’d like that” he nodded at me and moved out of the door way for me to walk in.

“So is it true? You’re going home tomorrow?”

“Yeah actually he’s… going to take me… to America with him”

Louis’ eye’s widened in surprise “Oh…”

“I know, last minute kinda deal but one day we’ll meet again”

“you say all these things with such confidence, I’d actually start to think you know about the future or something” he joked with a laugh

I laughed hesitantly trying to not blush as I looked down at the ground trying to hide the smile across my face “You will… I know”

"Soo… Do you still wanna tell me what happened last night?" I asked with a small smile as I kicked off my shoes and made my way into the familiar living room, Pa following behind me

"I-um… I don’t know…" he shook his head running his hand through his hair as he fell back into the sofa

"oh come on! Tell me…I know you want too" I teased sitting down on the couch across from him, crossing my legs and resting my hands in my lap.

His face began to fade from a pale white to a deep pink the more he thought about the topic.

"El…it’s hard to explain…"

"Why? Come on… What?! Is he a bad kisser?!"

He gave me a look “no of course not…” a smirk grew on his lips

"Then what is it?"

He hummed under his breath ” I don’t know if it was heat of the moment but like i can’t stop thinking of the way just he jumped at me when I walked through the door…” his face turned a deeper shade of pink as he bit down on his lip and smiled at the ground

"Louuuuu!" I coo’d

He paused “I just everything about it was so right but I-“

He licked his pink slender lips looking down at the table that was set in between us.

"I never truly realized how much he meat to me until that exact moment"

I pouted my lip and looked at him with kind eyes, every bone in my body melting for my Pa.

"too bad he  hates me now" He shrugged

I jumped up in my seat “What?!” i shouted

"After we like made out he looked at me like i had three heads and made a mad dash out of here that’s why I texted you last night…"

"oh Lou…I’m sorry"

He sighed “And this morning I woke up and he was gone”

I stood up and walked over and sat next to him putting my arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug which he greatly accepted.

"Everything’s gonna be okay Pa…"

He sat back and looked at him “What?”

I sat still unable to process my thoughts on what to say next, if my cover is blown everything could go crashing down but luckily I was save by the front door opening and a pair of foot steps growing closer, the curly haired lad froze in the coat room, eying both me and Lou and then back to me

"What’s she doing here?" he muttered to Louis not acknowledging my presences

"She came over to talk" he replied casually

Harry let out a huff of annoyance “Fine,I’ll just go away again so you can snog your girlfriend” Harry snapped as he began to make his way back towards the door

"HARRY! Wait!" Louis ran after him as I sat quietly in the living room listening in on their conversation  "Can we talk!?"

"About what Lou?!"

"About us Harry!"

"What’s there to talk about?!" Harry rose his voice

"About last night!" Louis shouted back

"It was a mistake Louis! A god

Awful mistake and I wish it never happened Alright!” the sound of the door opening echo’d in the walls around me

"Where are you going!" Louis voice cracked with all the emotions

"Away. Somewhere where I can get away from her and You!" he yelled and the slammed closed. I heard Louis’ body collapse to the floor as I rushed into the coat room and to his side. I looked at the aching hurt boy who looked 5 not 20, crying next to me. I needed to do something.

"I’ll be right back Lou"

I opened the front door and ran outside down the steps and to the drive way Harry’s car still out front with him sitting inside the passenger seat. His head bobbing as his hand moved up to his eyes and wiped away something, I slowly walked closer to the passenger door and knocked on it for him to unlock it

"Go away" he growled

"Harry, I just want to talk I’m not going to yell at you" I tried to reason. The door clicked unlock as I slide inside

"Why are you crying?" I asked hesitantly

"I’m Sorry!" he cried "I’m sorry for being a dick to you but your stealing my best mate and I don’t know what I’d do without him!" he sobbed, looking at me with blood shot eyes. The tears streaming down his pale skin. I grabbed into him and pulled him into a hug "Shh Shh it’s okay" I whispered soothingly into his ear

"not it’s not! I’ve been a jerk because I get jealous to fast and I shouldn’t be jerk to you especially if you can make Louis happy and I can’t"

I looked at him with wide eyes “Harry… We don’t like each other like that…”

He just shook his head “No! He does! He likes hanging out with you, he likes to tell you things he won’t tell me and last night—last night he wasn’t even into the kiss he probably just continued to kiss me out of pity”

"oh my freaking god styles. The only reason he’s been confiding in me is because it’s all about you!"

He will up at me his forest green eyes swimming in water as a tear leaked out of his eye

"What?" he sniffled

I sat back into the car seat “I’m gonna get in so much shit for saying this but the only reason Louis has been all over me is because he needed a friend, he need someone he could trust”

"b-but I’m his best friend how come he can’t trust me?"

"no see that’s the problem. He trusts you to much"

He looked me confused “okay bottom line is that he trusts you, no doubt about that but sometimes there are somethings you don’t want to say to certain people because you’re scared of loosing them”

Harry sniffled again but this time no more tears were shed “What could Louis have to hide?”

"Something’s are to personal for me to say but I have a feeling you already know…"

His eyes wandered from the steering wheel to the roof to his hands and to my eyes, he shrugged

"What happened last night?"

His eyes opened wide “oooooh…”

"I think you should go talk with him now…"

Without saying a word Harry got out of his car and bolted up the sidewalk. I let out a sigh of relief, things will finally go according to plan

I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Uncle Liam

(11:03 am) - Things are only going uphill from here

(11:05 am) -Great to hear. I’m currently working on our way home.

(11:06 am)-Awesome !! :D

 

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and got out of the car I strolled slowly up the sidewalk figuring that the 2 love birds would want a little privacy. Carefully I opened the front door and leaisurally  walked into the front room. No sign of Louis Or Harry. I looked at the stairs figuring to heard something but as I walked forward I hit my knee on the table

"Ow" I muttered

"ELEANOR!" a voice shouted from down the hall

"WHAT!?" I yelled back concerned

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! QUICKLY!" Harry’s voice cracked

I ran into the hall and heard the sniffles coming from the bathroom, as I turned to look the sight made my stomach twist, my throat close and my eyes welt up in tears.Pa’s body laying lifelessly I the tiled floor, his head resting in dad’s lap a bottle of random pills splayed across the small carpet.

"What happened?" I tired to ask but ended up choking on my tears, as I fumbled around looking for my mobile

"I-I-I-I d-d-don’t k-know…" Harry trembled shaking like a he was in the depth of the arctic.

"He’ll be alright…" I tried to say but it came out quiet and quivered instead.

"Hello 999, what’s your emergency?"

"M-m-my friend he overdosed and pills and and-"

"Okay okay relax miss I’m sending an ambulance to you location right now I’ll stay on the line with you until it arrives"

"Thank you…"

I bent down on my knees next to Harry, I put my arm around his shoulder as he curled into my neck and began to sob I reached up and put my other arm around his shoulder, feeling his curls tickled my collar bone I shivered and the tears began to fall down my face too I rubbed Harry’s back in comfort trying to say something that would be soothing but the only thing that escaped my mouth was another sob.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Everything after that was a total blur, the ambulance arrived and put Pa into a stretcher well Harry and I held onto each other like a lifeline. We called Jay and told her what had happened and she said she was driving down right at that minute, the paramedic’s told us to wait at home for at least an hour to relax ourselves so we did what we were told and waited, the ambulance left and we—well I sat on the couch and Harry paced around the living room.

"El… Let’s just go now!" Harry sobbed reaching at the counter for his keys. He was a complete mess.

"No Harry!" I yelled “You nor am I in any condition to drive!"

"Then I’ll call one of the lads!" Harry perked up and grabbed his mobile out of his pocket and before I could stop him he was talking to someone on the phone.

I took the time to call Uncle Liam and tell him the situation. I took my phone out and dialed his number.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Sorry the caller is unavailable at the moment-"

"Voicemail dammit!" I hissed

"El!" Harry’s voice yelled from in the kitchen

"ya?"

"Zayn, Niall, and Liam are coming over they’re going to take us to the hospital"

"Alright" I finally just ended up agreeing to his plans. After speaking to me he ran up the stairs

"Where are you going?" I yelled

"I’m packing a bag!"

"Of what!"

"Stuff” was the only reason I got until he came barreling down the stairs with a huge duffle bag, his eyes were still blood shot and red from the crying just moments ago but he was still shaking in fear.

"I’m not leaving the hospital until Louis comes home with me!"

"and what-" I stopped myself before saying anymore, I was scared for what would happen if it was too late—if Pa was y’know gone… Where would that put me? Where would that put dad?

Honk honk

"Time to go" Harry said and hoisted the duffle bag onto his shoulder and made his way out to the black car. The car was idling on the drive way Harry was the first to leave the flat with me slowly leisurely following behind. My heart rate sped up the closer I got to the car Harry nodded at the driver and then opened the door and slide inside waving his hand for me to follow next him, I slide inside to see 3 pairs of familiar yet new eyes staring at me.

"Guys this is Eleanor she’s Louis mate from Doncaster"

"So we’ve been told" the younger version of Liam chimed, he looked different the same but different it was really weird. His hair was longer and he didn’t have any scruff on his chin plus he didn’t have thick black glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

"Nice to meet you, I’m Liam and this is Zayn and Niall"

"We can introduce our selves you twat" Niall barked

"Liam ‘one step ahead of the game’ Payne" Zayn teased

"Guys! Now’s not that the time for that!" Harry shouted

"sorry" all 3 of the other boys mumbled. The rest of the ride was silent, Harry just stared out the window didn’t say anything or make any movements. Zayn was across from me texting away on his phone Liam and Niall kept whispering back and forth to each other, Niall wasn’t smiling and nor was Liam they’re conversation was serious just like the vibe in the car. I thought for a minute…

It was 2012 so Liam was still dating Danielle till about middle of 2013. Winter of 2014 speculation went around about Liam and Niall moving in together and then a couple of years later they came out and then like 3 years after that they were engaged that’s all I really know about their relationship, it was never really broadcasted like how Pa and Dad’s relationship was. It was kept more private.

I looked back over at the blonde and brunette, Liam’s hand on Niall’s leg he wasn’t think of it to much as he whispered something to Zayn but Niall kept eying his hand with a glint in his eyes.

I tried to be inconspicuous by watching the two boys communicate, see if there was something between the two and there defiantly was but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. So I just sat quietly in my seat staring out the other window.

I hope Pa is alright… I hope that it wasn’t too late oh please oh please don’t be too late. There was

a feeling of a bubble bursting in my stomach as I looked down it appeared as if a part of my t-shirt disappear and then a part of my stomach disappeared too, so much that I could see my seat. I jumped in my chair making all the boys look at me

"Everything alright over there?" Zayn asked

I looked back down at my stomach and it was back to normal. I let out a sigh of relief “yeah everything’s fine…”

They all went back to whatever they were doing well my mind scrambled with ideas of what just happened but my thoughts were blocked by Harry opening the car door and started running to the front doors of the hospital.

The 4 of us looked at each other and then made a mad dash after him.

"Harry! Wait!" I yelled at him but I don’t think he heard me. Zayn was the first one to get to him and all he did was fall apart into Zayn’s arms just outside of the hospital doors. The hurt welded up in me and the hot tears gathered in my eyes by just watching the curly haired boy. Liam and Niall got to him next before I could; they began saying stuff to him that I couldn’t make out. As I got closer I seen that Liam’s bottom lip was beginning to quiver and Niall kept wiping the tears away before they fell even Zayn’s eyes were glossy we’ll he held onto Harry.

"Come on…let’s just-let’s go inside at least" I tried to say but my voice kept cracking under emotions.

"yeah-w-we should go inside" Liam said as he put an arm around Harry’s shoulders making him let go of Zayn and began to walk into the big sliding hospital doors.

Dad hates hospitals, he always complained how disgusting and sorrowful they are. With all these people either sick, dying and no doubt about being in pain and now with Pa in the hospital he’s going to hate them even more.

I followed behind Liam and Harry with Zayn and Niall behind me as we all walked into the hospital some of the paramedic’s that took Pa were standing around the lobby talking to some of the nurses.

"That’s them there" one of the paramedic’s said pointing at me and Harry. The strawberry blonde nurse walked over to the five of us.

"Hello, you all know Louis?" she asked kindly

We all nodded.

"Alright well he’s been rushed into ICU and the doctors are working on getting the pills out of his system right at this minute so it could be a while"

"We’re waiting." Harry said sternly

The nurse’s eyes widened “You’re more than welcome too”

And so the Long wait began…


	17. Chapter 17

"Harry you’re going to make your self sick!" Liam shouted. It’s been 10 hours since Louis was checked into ICU and we’ve gotten no indication on his current progress Zayn fell asleep a while ago, Niall has been gone for an hour now as he went looking around the hospital for food. Jay showed up for a while but went to Harry’s ad Louis’ flat for some reason I didn’t hear of. Harry’s gone stir crazy and Liam and I are just trying to kept him calm so he doesn’t make himself sick.

Ring…

Ring…

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket I quickly grabbed it and went around the corner to answer it

"Hello?"

"El is everything okay?!" Uncle Liam’s voice rushed from the other end

"Uncle Li I-I Pa’s in the hospital cause he tired to kill himself and we don’t know why and Dad is have this panic attack and is going insane. And and my body it keeps-" and all of a sudden my phone dropped out of my hand

"What the-" I looked down and my phone and then at where my hand was supposed to be but it was gone. A small yelp sounded out of my mouth as I reached down and grabbed my phone with my other hand

"My hand- it’s it’s gone! This keeps happening and I don’t know why!"

"oh no.. Oh no oh no oh no… This isn’t good not at all" uncle Li’s

"Why? What? How is this not-"

"El I’m coming to the hospital alright!"

"But your younger self is here!"

The line was silent

"Uncle Li?"

"yeah yeah whatever. I’m gonna come anyway, I’ll just be sneaky"

"but but-"

"I’ll see you soon" and the line went dead. I frowned and stared at my phone ‘this could not be happening’ but my thoughts were interrupted

"Liam! What if he’s gone and they don’t want to tell us!-"

"Harry enough!" Liam yelled louder this time and Harry dropped his head "Just please hang in there! He’s going to be fine. You guys found him in time I’m sure there doing some checking up on him, especially of he’s suicidal"

Harry sank down to the ground and curled his knees up to his chest

"this is all my fault…" he whispered

Liam sat down next to him “no no no it’s not Harry. Oh please don’t think that”

The tears leaked out of the curly hair boys eyes “b-but it is Li, he wanted to give up his life because I was being a huge dick to him because I got jealous and confused”

"Harry- things will turn out for the better I-"

"Liam don’t promise me anything!" Harry shouted "what if things are the same, what if he doesn’t want to love me again because of all this!" more crystal clear tears fell down his pink cheeks

"Harry you just need to keep you head up and- look there’s that nurse now"

I strolled over to Liam and Harry, as the same strawberry blonde nurse came over to us

"so I just got word that the doctors will come talk to you in a couple of minutes"

"alright thank you" Liam nodded and she walked away.

Both me and Liam looked at each other and then down at Harry who wasn’t sitting on the floor anymore.

"Harry?!" we both said at the same time as our heads shot up and we looked around seeing Harry’s body leaning over the edge of the trash can

"Harry!"we both jumped and ran over to him

"sorry sorry my nerves got the best of me" he coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand

"Just relax, breath they’ll just update us on what’s going on alright" Liam tried to comfort

Harry’s head dropped again “I-if I-I l-lost him. I don’t know what I’d do with myself”

"we know Harry we know" Liam said calmly.

Two doctors showed up moments later, one female with dark chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes and a male with spiky blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello, you must be Louis Tomlinsons friends?" the female doctor said

We all nodded, I felt something grab my hand as I looked over there was Harry’s glossy green eyes. I squeezed his hand back.

"well I’m Dr.Pochette and this is Dr.Meyer we’ve been the lead doctors looking over Mr.Tomlinson. We have some good news and we have some bad news…" she said and Harry’s hand tightened around mine.

"we pumped his stomach and got the pills out, which is good news except that…" she paused and looked at the male doctor

"He hasn’t woken up yet… We suspect a coma…" The male doctor finished

I felt Harry’s hand go weak in mine so instantly I reached out to catch him and just hold him there.

"We have tried our very best at trying to wake him but nothing seems to be working we don’t know why he isn’t waking up there is brain activity so he can hear what’s going on around him but that’s all we can do till further notice" the male doctor explained

"C-can we see him?" Liam asked

"Of course, do you want us to take you there?"

"Please…"

The doctors turned began to walk to where ever Louis’ room was,

"Harry there going to take us to see Lou now" I whispered Ito his ear. He let go out me but continued to hold onto my hand as we began to walk.

"I’ll catch up with you guys I’m going to wait for Niall and wake Zayn up too" Liam told me

"Okay, I’ll use Harry’s phone to text you the room number"

"sounds good" he smiled.

And so me and Harry followed the two doctors down and around hallways and finally made it to room 2501

"You can both go in if you want"

I nodded and looked at Harry whose eyes were wide and were just staring at the door.

"Harry…you okay?" I asked quietly

He didn’t looked at me, he just nodded his head.

I put my hand on the ice cold door handle and pushed it till I heard a click.

Carefully I pushed it open first thing that was noticeable was all the machines around the white hospital bed, all the wires and tubes that were hooked up to the boy fighting for his life. I felt Harry let go of my hand and watched him walked slowly up to the be Louis’ frail body was lying on.

I stood back and just watched him, his slender tan hand ran along Louis’ arm and then his fingers laced together with Louis’. The tears were falling down his cheeks and into his shirt as he watched the boy laying in front of him so helpless and delicate. His hand moved up I his face and wipe away the tear but more just kept coming.

He bent down next to the bed still holding into Louis’ lifeless hand, he whispered something into his ear and then lightly kissed his cheek as he carefully rubbed circles on the back of Louis’ hand. I walked up behind him and put my arm around his waist as he pulled me into a hug and sobbed into my neck. I could feel the hot tears stinging my eyes, and my heart ache but I had to stay strong for dad I had too.

"I love him so much El" Harry whispered in my ear.

I choked back on my tears as one leaked out of my eye “I know Harry…I know”

And we both just sold there hugging each other and crying.

He sniffled a couple times and then looked at me ” I-I never said anything before but you and Lou look a lot a like and when I look at you it’s like looking at him…”

I let out a gasp of a laugh and smiled “you have no idea Harry…”

"No idea about what?"

I shook my head “just-nothing…”

We turned back to look at Louis, Harry re-attached his hand to Louis’ and continued rubbing small circles with his thumb

"this always relaxes him… That night when he was upset and I heard him crying in his room. I held him and did this, he fell asleep with in the next couple minutes…" Harry half smiled thinking back to the memory

"I love him so much, I can’t even think about anything else. I love his smile, and his sense of humor, I love his eyes and his eyelashes, I love his hair I love how honest and open he is, I love his striped shirts and when he’s lounging around the house he wears my shirts or my jack wills hoodies, I love how he tries to cook for me and how much of a klutz he is. I love the nicknames he gives me and always greets me when I come home. I love his big heart and how strong he is, and I know if he wants to stay on this planet he will fight to wake up. He will, cause that’s Lou for you…" the tears were falling from his eyes now but there was a big smile on his lips. He leaned down next to Louis ear "I love you Louis, I love you with all my heart I couldn’t live on this earth without you" and he kissed his cheek again.

I wiped my eyes “I think we should

go find Liam”

Harry sighed and then nodded still looked down at Pa. “Yah we should” I began to walked to the door well Harry untangled his hand from Louis.

"Louis!" Harry jumped

I spun around “huh?”

"his fingers. They twitched!" Harry exclaimed

"are you sure?" I asked walking over to him

"yea…i’m sure" he nodded "Louis if you can hear me move your hand again…"

We both watched his hand but nothing happened.

"Harry…" I sighed

"no! It happened I swear."

I paused for a moment “I believe you it’s just- let’s not get our hopes up to quickly just yet alright…”

His shoulders dropped and so did his expression “alright” we walked out of the room and Harry closed the door we walked a little way down the hallway before Harry took his phone out to text Liam the room number. I heard footsteps come from around the corner and then a figure, a figure that looked familiar.

"Uncle lee!" I jumped and he froze

"El! Are you alright!?" he ran up to me and grabbed my arms

"for now. Yeah. But I have a tag along" I cocked my head towards Harry

"oh Hello…" he half smiled trying to be kind but his eyes screamed that he was frightened for his life.

"Hi. El didn’t say she had family coming?" he looked at me strange

"Harry this is my uncle, he’s a professor from America he’s here learning some new things at the university and then he’s going back soon. And he’s taking me with him…"

His expression dropped “oh…” he looked sad almost

"don’t worry though we’ll see each other again some time" I assured him and then turned back to the older Liam

"So did you get it?"

"yep"

I did this weird little excited jump thing.

"it’s already to go. So whenever you want to you know, but it should be sometime today or tomorrow…"

I frowned and looked over at Harry I couldn’t leave the poor boy, and what about Pa? If he doesn’t wake

up? If I go back and they’re not together am I just nothing?

"But-"

"Liam’s around corner" Harry said walking towards where Liam should be

"Shit" Uncle Liam muttered "I-um.. I have to go. El you have to call me sometime tonight"

"alright alright" I agreed my mind rushing with millions of thoughts How could I just leave Harry? What would happen to me? Is Pa going to be in a coma forever? Am I stuck like this? The pain came back, in my stomach in my arm in my head. Everywhere there was a pang, I hobbled over to the nearest bench and gasped for air. I looked down at my hand it was slowly disappearing and so was my arm and then my shoulder and now my leg was gone.

"El?" I heard Harry’s voice from around the corner, I couldn’t feel anything but my eyes were starting to close and I couldn’t breath almost.

"El?" Harry’s voice now fainter

I was squinting now and could barely see anything except for a strawberry blonde haired person running passed me.

"He’s up! He woke up!" she yelled around the corner to where Harry,Liam,Zayn and Niall were.

And suddenly I got all my strength back, everything felt fine and that I wasn’t dying.

Harry bolted from around the corner over to me “He’s up! He’s up!” He was practically shaking and jumping with excitement and joyful tears were falling from his green eyes.

Harry grabbed onto my hand and dragged me to Louis’ room, doctors were flying in and out of the room as we stood there Dr.Pochette greeted us

"Hi" she smiled brightly

"can we see him!?" Were the first words out of Harry’s mouth

"Sure thing" she stepped away from the door and there was Louis sitting up right on the bed, looking tired but well and alive.

"Lou Bear!" Harry yelled and ran to the bed

"Haz!" Louis tired to yelled but it came outsell groggy and horse.

"I missed you so much Lou, I’m so sorry too. Oh I’d please never

do that to me ever again!” Harry begged more joyful emotional years leaked from his eyes

"Did you really mean that Haz? What you said?" Louis asks his blue eyes glossy

"Mean what?"

"That you love me?"

Harry paused and a big smile grew across his face

"I do Lou, I really really do love you"

Louis smiled and grabbed onto Harry’s hand

"I love you too Haz, I always have" and a tear rolled out of his eye.

Louis sat still and just looked blissfully into Harry’s eyes well Harry did the same looking lovingly into Louis’ eyes.

"C-can I-I kiss you now? Like for real?"

"Yes" Louis nodded, Harry grabbed onto Louis’ cheeks and both of them leaned in for a passionate yet longing loving kiss.

When they let go Harry rest his forehead against Louis’

"Never leave me" he whispered

"I promise I’ll never leave you as long as you never leave me"

"Deal"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER IN ALL OF CHAPTERS I AM REALLY SORRY

The next morning Louis was issued out of the hospital, with the promise from Harry to take the best care of Louis so the doctors reluctantly let him go home early but Louis was still forced to attend some therapy sessions for his depression and easy trigger issues. Harry wheeled him out into the beautiful summer day, the sun shining and not a cloud in the sky. Harry stopped the wheelchair just before the curb waiting for the car to come pick them up but both boys were all smiles and no heart ache.

Harry laced his arms around Louis’ shoulders and held him close as he kissed his neck and his head multiple times

"Harry… People are watching" Louis whispered

"Let them" Harry said back as he tilt Louis head towards him to kiss him full on the lips.

"Get a room" I teased and they both looked at me and laughed

"I can’t help it that I love my boyfriend so much" Harry said as he nibbled along Louis’ ear and the older lad shivered with a laugh

"Love you too Haz"

Beep Beep a honk went off in front of us and there was Liam sitting in a black mustang

"We have to go now" he mouthed to me. I nodded and then took a long sigh

"Well…I knew this was coming quicker than I hoped but my uh-flight is leaving in a couple of hours"

Louis and Harry looked at me and frowned

"Awe… How long will you be gone?" Louis asked

"A while… I’m not sure exactly how long though"

"I guess this is a good-bye for now" Louis said

"For now is the keyword. I’m sure I’ll see you guys in the future okay"

"mmhmm" they both nodded

"Take care of each other alright" I hugged Louis first "You take care of him and he will take care of you"

"yeah yeah" he smiled and laughed

"And you" I looked at Harry "remember you love him. With all your heart. So even if you make a stupid mistake or have something on your mind you have to talk about it instead of keeping it a secret"

"Yes mum" he rolled his eyes and gave me a hug

"I love both of you, over the past week it’s been crazy but you both will have a place in my heart"

"We damn right sure, we took you in as an orphan" Harry teased

I laughed “Yes, remember me alright. I’ll see you guys soon”

"Bye El" Louis waved

"Bye Lou"

"Bye El"

"Bye Haz, see you soon" I waved and made my way over to Liam’s car. I got to Liam’s car and put

My hand on the handle I turned to take one more look at my parents, Dad’s hands still wrapped around Pa’s neck as he whispered things into Pa’s eat and Pa blushed and laughed. Dad continued to kiss his neck and nibble on his ear as Pa reached for dad’s shirt pulling him in to kiss him on the lips again.

I smiled at how cute and in love they were and I hoped that I had changed them, and in the future they would stay this way.

"Come on El, you’ll see them soon"

I sighed “I know… It just –“

“Wait! Wait! El!” I saw Harry running over towards me, jumping over the cement block and landing in front of me breathing heavily

“Harry what’s going on?” I looked at him shocked and sort of concerned

“I-i-I wanted to ask you something…”

“Uh-huh…” I nodded hesitantly

“I-i-I wanted to know what you would think if I proposed to Louis?” My mouth fell open and my eyes opened wide, nothing wanted to come out and no human words would form. I was completely speechless.

“I know I know we’re young still and have a couple more years ahead of us to be free but I feel like we just belong together and it could be a long engagement I just I love him with my everything I-I-I” I tackled him into a hug and began to just scream quietly, however you do that but I did

“Da-Harry! That’s that that’s amazing I think you should do it! It will be the wedding of the century like the royal wedding!”

He laughed and smiled brightly like he was finally truly happy for once “I hope he says yes…”

“I think he will…” I smirked

“Is there any way I can contacted you so I can tell you if he said yes or not”

“…mmm why do you ask him right now…”

“Huh?” he looked at me wide eyed

“Go on, just go ask him” I urged

He took a deep breath and one last look at me before confidently walking over to Louis. I watched with my arms crossed and looking down at Liam every two seconds. Harry said a couple things to Lou before things got serious and then Harry got down on one knee and I could see this mouth moving perfectly with the words

_‘Louis William Tomlinson, Will you do me the honor of being my husband?’_

I watched Louis’ face search around for an answer before the tears welded up in his eyes and he asked

_Are you being serious?_

And Harry nodded

And then Louis nodded and said  _yes! Yes! YES!_  The last yes so loud I could hear it. They sealed it with a long kiss and hugged each other closely before turning to wave at me with the biggest brightest smiles I had ever seen.

“Let’s go El” Liam said breaking my thoughts

“Just one second… taking in this memory because this is the happiest I’ll probably every see them”

“I doubt that…” Liam replied

I turned to look at him confused and then slid into the car.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has been reading my fic since whenever, it means alot. all the notes and the messages honestly YOU guys are the ones who kept me motivated. It’s been a long journey writing this and i’m sad that it has come to an end. I hope this is what you all wanted and it was a good enough ending for you. I can’t thank you all enough and i hope you all continue to keep checking back for one shots or drabble maybe another chaptered fic in the future. But thank you all again.

“You ready El?” Liam yelled at me from just pouring the last of the substance into the mustang’s gas tank. We were literally in the middle of nowhere, on a dirt road with trees and grass along the side of the narrow road.

“ready than I’ll ever be” I stammered watching as Liam slid into the driver’s seat and pressed steadily on the  gas pedal, as the speed increased I could see the blue orb forming around us and then everything went black.

~~~

"Oof" I breathed out when I fell against the rough pavement

"Ow" Uncle Liam groaned

"Where are we?!" I asked groaning a bit as I picked myself off the pavement looking around the street, I knew this place. the sun shining the leaves green everything peaceful and quiet.

"I put us back to the same day we went back in time…"

"Then I should go home and you should go see Niall, Lia and Jamie"

"Your right. I’ll text you okay"

"Alright, bye Uncle Liam" and I began running towards my house. As I turned the corner of the street I seen that there were a lot of cars outside my house, and my car was sitting on the driveway. Odd. I walked casually along the sidewalk and then across the grass and up to the front door that was open a crack. I pushed it open and seen mounts of people inside.

"Oh look there she is!" Someone said

"How’s my baby girl doing!?" I heard someone else say as I turned around there was auntie Cher standing

"Hey Auntie, I’m doing alright… Um what’s going on?" I asked

"Oh your dads invited the whole fam over for a BBQ and some kind of announcement"

"Really?! They’re talking!"

She looked at me weird “yes Hun, they’re talking? They always have been? Are you feeling okay?”

"Yeah yeah I’m fine…I’ll be right back alright"

"Sure do whatever you need to do"

I blinked a couple of times and backed away from her and booked it up the stairs, the house looked the same, everyone knew who I was.  I turned the corner and walked into my room, it looked the same too. I put my bag down and walked out into the hallway

"Heeey, El your home. How was work?" Pa stood there smiling blissfully.

"PA!" I screamed and ran at him hugging him tightly

"Whoa?! Everything okay baby girl?"

"mhmm" I nodded squishing my face into his chest "I just wanted to say I love you very much"

Pa chuckled “I love you too El”

"Where’s dad?" I asked

"oh he um… He’s cooking burgers out in the backyard"

"okay thanks" I let go of him and ran down the stairs and through the mess of people in the living room through the kitchen and out to the backyard. I stopped on the deck and looked around.

Grandma Jay, Nana Anne, Aunt Lottie, Mum Gemma and… Curly hair… DAD!

"DAD!" I yelled and ran down the 3 steps almost tripping. He turned around and his bright green eyes glittered in the sun as he looked at me

"Elly! Your home, how was work?" I ignored his question and ran straight to give him a hug.

"Wow, I don’t get hugs like this very often" he smirked

"I love you dad"

He smiled brighter “Love you too Elly”

"Say can you go get your father, I think it’s time for our announcement"

"Wait. One sec" I let go of him and ran up to the deck to take my phone from this generation to text Uncle Liam.

(7:03 Pm) -Are you coming over to our house? There’s a party going

"Party’s here!" I heard Jamie’s voice trail throughout the big house

"Geez you’re so loud" I heard Lia’s voice.

I canceled the text message and ran into the house.

"Heey!" I walked over to Lia and gave her a hug.

"hii, I just seen you at school a couple hours ago but whatever I love hugs"

I just laughed. Uncle Liam and Uncle Niall were standing out the door talking to Aunty Cher and Uncle Zayn. Liam arm wrapped protectively around Niall waist pulling him close to his body,

I coughed hoping I get Uncle Li’s attention and he looked over at me and he winked. Maybe going back in time didn’t only teach my parents what real love is, but it gave Uncle Li some insight too.

"Everyone! Gather around, we have an announcement!" Dad shouted and everyone turned their attention to him

"So the reason Louis and I invited you all over today was to announce…" Dad looked over and Pa to finished his sentence.

“I’ve known since they day that Harry and I met we would be together. I never doubted his love for me, especially from the day that he proposed to me and from then on; and because we were young that even if we ended the engagement we would end up back together anyway but lucky us that didn’t happen, I always knew that he was my best friend and he would be my best friend till the end of time” Pa told the crowd of family and friends, who now were dead quiet. I stared at listened to all the words my dads were saying. “It’s they’re vows” Uncle Liam whispered in my ear, and my breath hitched in my throat and my heat sped up but I continued to listen closely.

“I always had loved him I just never thought too much about it, I was a clueless teenager. I’ve always wanted to spend my life with Louis and now I am. I love him with everything I’ve got and I still make those promises to makes sure he feels loved now and forever but sincewe’ve been married for a long time, have an amazing daughter together and promise to spent the rest of eternity together. We have decided to have another child!” Dad announced and every clapped and cheered. I was blown away by this not expecting it at all.

"And Harry is going to be the biological dad, since I already have my beautiful daughter" he said looking at me “and my amazing sister Lottie is going to be the surrogate" Pa told

"So cheers everyone!" and a bottle of champagne was popped open. I smiled watching my dad’s clink there glasses together and take a drink, then kiss each other and whisper a quick ‘I love you’. My heart literally melted right out of my chest, we were finally going to be a real loving family. I couldn’t take it, I turned around looking for Uncle Liam only as I peeked around the corner at the front door, I seen him snogging Niall like a teenager, I pretended to gag and then quietly shouted "get room" and all that happened was uncle Li fumbled to get the door closed. And I just laughed

The party ended a while later and people began to leave, I saw Lia so I walked over to her

"Hey Lia!”

“Hi! pretty exciting that you’re going to be a big sister now…”

I nodded “Yeah  I think it will be nice”

“I wish my dad’s would have another kid, I’m so sick of Jamie” Lia groaned and I laughed

“Talk to them about it, Liam is understanding and Niall is so sweet and caring I think they wouldn’t mind another baby”

She shrugged and sunk into the couch

“Hey you and Jamie are going off to uni soon, I think it would be good for them to have something to keep them distracted instead of missing you guys all the time”

Lia’s frown turned into a devilish smile “you make a good reason there El, I’m gonna talk to them about it”

“Good! Hope everything works out!”

Later that night once everyone was gone, all the dishes had been put in the cupboards, and the last piece of food was stored I sat down on the couch comfort texting Lia to have enough courage to go talk to her dad’s about wanting another sibling.

“Hey El, Can you come here?” I heard dad’s calming voice echo from the kitchen

“Sure” I called back and cautiously walked into the kitchen to see both my dad standing there eyeing me.

“What?!” I jumped, scared by their looks

“We wanted to talk to you about something” Pa said

“Please tell me you’re not getting a divorce now! Oh god please- You just decided to have another child and i-“

“Eleanor… relax baby girl” Pa walked over to me with his arms open wide, hushing me with a hug “we just wanted to make sure you were okay with having a sibling”

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes “Oh of course I am. I’m ecstatic to be an older sister”

“Okay that’s great! But why would you think me and your dad would get a divorce” he asked looking at dad and then down at me. I wiped away the tear under my eye “I don’t know, I don’t. I just jump to conclusion to quickly”

“Don’t think that me and you dad don’t love each other okay El, we do very much and that’s why we want another one of you” dad explain walking over to me and Pa hugging.

“I know I know. It was random and dumb I’m just paranoid that’s all”

“Well don’t be, you have nothing to worry about” dad kissed my head and hugged me making me become sandwiched in between my parents.

“I do know now…” I replied.

That night when I crawled into my bed, I could actually sleep without worrying I could sleep without being woken up by yelling or things being broken. I could look forward tomorrow because things would only get better from here. I heard my dad’s whispering to each other through the wall.

“I love you”

“I love you more”

“That’s impossible”

“How so”

“Because there’s no possible way that you could love me more than I love you”

“Oh really now”

“mhmm”

And for the next twenty minutes I could hear them stealing kisses from each other or saying how beautiful the other was.

“Haz not now” I could hear Pa say sternly

“Oh come on she’s asleep by now”

“Haz she’s a teenager she’ll be up till 5 in the morning”

“Fine. Tomorrow we get Lia to invite her over for a sleepover got it”

“Sounds good to me”

I gasped they were going to get my best friend to get me out of the house so they could fuck.  Cause I’m loved. I smiled and turned over to grab my phone and text dad.

-I can hear you

I heard dad shuffle and then groan “GO to bed El!” he yelled I just laughed long and hard listening in as dad showed Pa the message and he laughed too. After that I knew things we’re going to be okay, that there wouldn’t be no cheating or any fighting just late night laughs and real family moments that I’ve longed for my whole life.  And it was all because of me.


	20. Epilogue

**1 year later**

i sat in the same old boring history class, tapping my pencil against the pad of paper in front of me. I tried not all that hard to pay attention to what Mrs.Roberts was saying something along the lines of an outstanding battle where millions were hurt and in tragic pain or was she just talking about her and her husbands dinner last night… i shrugged it off not really giving a crap. Aunt Lottie had called late last night saying that she was having pains in her lower abdomen and wicked headaches so Pa rushed over right away. This morning i woke up to a note written on the fridge.

_-Good Morning Hunny, You’re father needs more assistance with his sister so i’m going to go over and help out. Who knows you might be sister today? :) Love you lots xx Dad_

_Ps. I will let you know through out the day what’s going on_

I got a text at noon saying all was going well from Pa but that was it, now it’s 2:30 in the afternoon i’m stuck in a boring history lesson stressing over the idea that if i was going to have a baby brother or sister today. I remember that Sunday like it was yesterday, Pa’s and dads harmless argument over finding out the sex of the baby.

“Lou come on, we found out what Elly was the minute we were able to know!” Dad said. Pa spun around from the frying pan, pointing the spatula covered in pancake batter at him.

“We only found out because you practically sharted yourself when you screamed ‘YES! At the doctor” Pa protested

“I did not…” Dad muttered under his breath but both me and Pa heard and gave knowing looks to each other. Pa turned back around to flip the pancakes on the frier.

“Louuuu!” Dad wined picking himself off the stool and walked over to Pa snaking his arms around his waist and pulling his husbands back closer into him.

“Hazzzzz” Pa wined back, mocking dad. I dipped my spoon into my bowl of cereal and stirred the mixture of milk and colorful loops but scooping them up and driving the spoon into my mouth. i looked up at my parents sneakily through my eyelashes to my surprise i see dad sucking on Pa’s neck and Pa’s neck stretched out like he was actually enjoying it. I spit out my fruit loops and yelled

“HELLLLLOoooo!! CHILD IN THE ROOM!” then smacked my eyes with my hand to cover them from being traumatizing further more.

“Elly i think it’s time you go upstairs” Dad said quietly as he stared into Pa’s eyes

“What the Hell! No this is just- No!” i shouted as i took quick breaths, i grabbed my bowl and dumped it into the sink suddenly loosing my appetite.

“If i hear ANYTHING! I’m leaving this home and never coming back” i shouted as i bolted up the stairs i could hear their snickers for a couple moments obviously laughing at how childish i was acting but then things went quiet…way too quiet and that was the moment i knew i had to blast my music on the loudest volume possible.

Of course i don’t think they established an answer to the ‘Should we find out the sex of baby’ question. And If they did obviously i wasn’t considered to be apart of the group to know. I rolled my eyes and turned my head back toward Mrs.Roberts, did her hair always look like that? I think she coloured it? Or did she cut it? Hmm

“Eleanor?!” she called out

“Yeah?!” i perked up, immediately thinking that i was in some sort of trouble.

“You are excused from class, take your books with you” she said as she pointed at the door and i saw Uncle Liam standing there. My eyes opened wide and i felt my heart speed up. I grabbed my textbook and scribbler then made my way over to the door.

“What’s going on?” i rushed out

“Lottie’s in Labor”

i felt my heart plunge to the floor “Really?!”

“Yes, and your dads are helping her so they asked me to take you to the hospital”

“umm alright…” i was shaking at this point. I held my books close to my chest as me and uncle Li walked out to his car. I got into the passenger and placed my books at my feet.

“How long do you think it’s gonna take?” i asked cautiously

“not sure…It could be 10 minutes or 10 hours, we’ll find out when we get there” Liam began to drive and my head was racing with thoughts and worries, i could feel sweat growing everywhere and i knew i was having an anxiety attack.

“El…Breath… If Lia or… worse— Niall acts like this while Dani is giving birth i don’t know what i’d do with myself” he chuckled “At least i have 3 more months to not worry about that…” he went on.

i half smiled at him at him, i couldn’t think straight i couldn’t determine if i was in excited or scared. I think it was more shock cause it seem like just a few days ago Pa and Dad announced that they were planning on having another child. Soon after the press found out, it was the biggest headline for a long time,

LARRY STYLINSON adding another kid to the bunch

a stork on the way for Louis and Harry?

Stylinson #2 on the way!

Then 3 months Later Niall and Liam announced their pregnancy and it was like a roar of cheers swept through the nation. Niall and Liam are keeping this pregnancy a little more unwraps it seemed as if when Lia and Jamie were born everyone tended to know when and what was going to happen. So this time round things weren’t going to be so public.

“El?” Uncle Liam’s hand wove in front of my face

“Yeah?”

“You ready?” i looked out the window and realized we were already parked in the hospitals parking lot

“ready as i’ll ever be” i nodded at him and got out of the car. We walked through the parking lot and to the slide front doors of the Hospital, Camera’s news reporters paparazzi everywhere. Word had obviously gotten out. Liam pushed me behind him as we snuck our way through the massive crowd of people

“Eleanor are you excited to be a sister?!”

“Liam who is your surrogate”

“Don’t you think you all are to old to be having babies”

finally we got to the doors and a nurse got us through and let us up stairs to the room where my new baby brother or sister was being born.

“I think things are just being cleaned up, i will go check and see if visitors are aloud” the nurse told us.

“Wait! So i’m officially a big sister!” i asked turning to Liam

“I would presume so” he smiled at me

the nurse peaked her head out from the door “you two can come in now”

my stomach flipped and i could feel myself still shaking i was nervous and excited and every emotion just took a big leap in my body, i finally was able to push myself forward to walk closer to the room. The nurse opened the door wide and there i saw Pa sitting on the bed next to Aunt Lottie, a small boy bundle in her arms.

“Hi love” Pa smiled blissfully at me

“Don’t be shy El, come see your baby brother” Auntie Lottie told me, so i walked closer to the hospital bed and looked over in her arms she held a sleeping baby boy with curls already bouncing out of his head, just like dad’s

“Charlie meet your sister” Pa whispered to the sleeping boy as he picked him up out of Lottie’s arms.

“Hey little guy” i whispered to Charlie as i stuck my finger into his small hand.

“Oh Elly you’re here!” i heard dad’s voice. I looked up to see him holding another blue blanket. My mouth dropped into an ‘O’ shape.

“El…” Dad smiled the brightest i had ever seen him smile

“Twins! You had Twins! AND I Didn’t KNOW!’ i yelled quietly, quietly enough that i didn’t wake Charlie.

“Neither did we!” Pa exclaimed

“Come meet your other brother” Dad cocked his head at me, i walked over and seen the other boy wide awake in dads arms.

“El this is Logan” he said to me. I looked down at the small squirming boy, his small fingers pressed together. The dark curls on the top of his head just like Charlies. I smiled down at my other new baby brother

“Welcome to the family little guy number 2”

3 days later

“Harry grab the bottle of the fridge!”

“in a minute Lou! Shh stop crying Char…”

“Harry that’s Logan”

“No it’s not!”

“yes it is!”

“oh god”

i poked my head into the nursery “You two okay in here?”

“No”

“Yes

“Harry!”

“What i’m being honest”

Pa just rolled his eyes.

“Well i’m going to bed i have a Math final tomorrow and i need all the rest i can get”

Dad walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. “How did i possibly raise such a responsible daughter”

“god Harry!” Pa shouted smacking him on the arm

“Oh hush boobear” Dad said. Pa froze up and just stared at dad “Y-y-you haven’t call me that since we were teenager”

“You were 20 dear” Dad corrected

“yeah but i sure damn didn’t act like it” Pa laughed and dad chuckled but was cut off by Charile crying.

“I’ll go get the bottle” Dad said as he sulked and sauntered out of the room.

“I’m just gonna go to bed now alright?” i said as if i was asking permission to go to bed

“Yeah you better get to bed especially if you want to do good on your final” Pa warned me

“Exactly” i smiled “Night Char Night Log.” i kissed my baby brothers on the head and walked out of the room.

I wandered into my room, shut the light off and curled into my bed. I laid my head into my pillow and closed my eyes, i could still hear my parents through the wall aimlessly talking.

“You finally learned to get the temperature right for the bottle!” i heard Pa clap his hands together excitingly. I could pretty much see dad rolling his eyes in my head. There was a silent moment then

“Look at them” Pa sighed

“too cute aren’t they” Dad sighed too

“Your beautiful sons” Pa’s voice cracked as he said it

“Hey hey they’re yours too” Dad insisted

“i know i know”

another silent pause.

“i wanted to ask you something” Pa’s voice came out soothingly

“and that is?” Dad replied

“Marry me?”

Dad laughed and then immediately stopped realizing that Pa was being serious “What? We are married?”

“I want to renew our vows, have another big wedding with our kids, the whole 9 yards” Pa spoke like he had ideas and concepts for it all already planned.

“You want to marry me again?” Dad choked on his words

“of course i do” and the last i could hear was the smack of them kissing each other. 


	21. Liams Epilogue

"i think you should go home, Check on Niall Lia and Jamie" Eleanor suggested

"alright! I’ll text you" I called out to her already about to sprint my way home. I could her faint voice say something but I was to busy worrying about getting home. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, it had been a week since i had saw the kids and the older - my husband Niall…  
***  
“Liam’s around the corner” Harry mumbled staring down at his phone “Shit” i muttered instantly feeling the panic kick in. “I-um..i have to go. El you have to call me sometime tonight ” i rushed at her, as I almost tripped on my own two feet trying to quickly get away. I turned the corner in the nick of time, just catching the back end of my younger self turning the corner. And then the memory popped into my head, clearly I could see myself talking to Harry, his eyes so red and irritated from the cry. I felt so bad for the boy, horrible actually… and now I was sick to my stomach. I stepped cautiously onto the escalator and rode it down to the next level my mind rushing around with thoughts and emotions plus all these new memories popping into my head was fogging up my mind. I walked through the cafeteria really unable to think of what I should do next.  
"LIAM! Eyyy’ Liam!!" I heard someone with a thick Irish accent call from behind me. i turned around "Oh god” i felt my breath hitch in my throat and my body freeze in place.  
"oh…sorry man. But bloody hell you look just like my friend Liam" he shrugged with a doughnut in his hand. I stood still and just nodded at him. Those eyes, those freaking dark teal sparkling eyes that got me the first time were getting me again. Sucking me into some sort of trance that at any second I was going to spiral down into a puddle of mush.  
"Something’ the matter?" he asked  
"nope nothing at all yy-you just look like my husband that’s all " I shut mouth with a loud SNAP. I can’t believe I just said that.  
His opened a bit wider but a big toothy grin grew across his face  
"Well you remind me of my mate… that I sort of fancy"  
I bit down on my lip. He’s liked liked me for that long, since he was 18 possibly longer. And that was the reason he didn’t go looking out for a girlfriend. Because of me. I sighed out deeply feeling not nothing but guilty. Well i was parading around with Dani he was feeling like shit because of me. God dammit. I wiped my face with my hand.

“j-j-just don’t give up in him. He’ll come around one day, He’ll realize just how much you mean to him how much he has secretly wanted you this whole time and just h-how much i…Liam loves you. You’ll have kids and a house and it will just be perfect. I promise.” i told the shocked younger Irish boy “Oh god…” i muttered backing away from him shaking my head “i-i-i i’ve said too much- i’m so s-s-sorry” i turned around and began running off leaving him standing there with a stunned look. I couldn’t force myself to look back as a few tears were already leaking out of my eyes.

***

 

Once I appeared in front of our house, I punched in the security number and the gates pushed open. I seen my car parked in its normal spot on the big drive way as I ran up to the house and through the front door. My heart was pounding in my chest and butterflies grew in my stomach. I pushed the door open wider.  
"Jamie Ian Horan-Payne! If you ever do that again. Your gonna be in massive trouble!" I heard Niall strong thick voice cloud my ears then Jamie bolt passed me giving me an apologetic look as he ran up the stairs. I walked cautiously into the kitchen seeing Niall putting away some bottles into the cupboard.  
"Eyy babe you’re home!" Niall smiled at me  
"uh yeah…" I hummed nervously  
"the kids said you were in meetings all afternoon" he told me as he strolled closer to me and wrapped his muscular arms around my waist leaning his head on my shoulder.  
I felt the tension release out of my body and got myself to ease into Niall’s embrace. I put my chin on top of his and kissed his head also getting a wiff of the same smelling shampoo that always reminds me  
Of him.  
"Don’t go downstairs. The dads are having a moment" I heard Lia say to Jamie from the staircase  
"Hey! The only reason we are having a moment is because he love each other very much" I yelled up to them and i could feel Niall smiling into my chest.  
"As long as it doesn’t go any further than that. I’ll be okay" Jamie said as he strolled into the kitchen  
"So if I started kissing your father…you would leave" I hinted  
"y-yeah but y-you wouldn’t do that to me right dad?" Jamie begged  
"mmmm I don’t know… You’re father is looking mighty attractive right now" I smirked looking to Niall bubbling blue eyes as his cheeks grew pink with a blush.  
"oh god…" Jamie groaned and covered his eyes with his hands  
I leaned in and caught Niall’s plump lips into mine  
"what’s going- Ah! Christ!" Lia screamed as she walked into the room  
"Take it upstairs would ya!?" Lia shouted  
"If we take it up stairs we’d never make it to Louis and Harry’s" Niall spoke softly against my lips  
"I think they would forgive us…. Eventually." I leaned back in and kissed him passionately again  
"STOP. please! I’m begging you. I’ll clean my room if you two would just stop" Lia begged  
And me and Niall looked at each other and then broke out into fits of laughter.


End file.
